Two Of A Kind
by Leonora T
Summary: A series of independent stories centered around Reeve and Yuffie. POST DoC ReevexYuffie. Rated M for suggestive adult themes and language.
1. Appeal Meter

_My first entry in my new drabble series!_

**Appeal-o-meter **

The awkward silence that hung in the dim lighted tavern was enough to drive the usually complacent Nanaki insane if the large red cat had been there. But no, the only two soldiers to brave this frontier of unpleasantness were Reeve Tuesti and Yuffie Kisaragi. Though Yuffie seemed to be the only one finding this wearisome. While Reeve seemed amused. She wanted to leave this vexatious situation but couldn't form the courage or the strength to move. It was as if she were bolted to the seat.

Drawing circles into the finely polished wooden table, Yuffie was sure she could avoid any engaging glances from her companion that would only lead into more awkwardness. Rather she saw him or not she could still feel his gaze hot on her. She imagined his chocolate eyes to be dancing with amusement and mirth and a tiny bit of cockiness. He was the type of person who let the smallest things go to his head.

Hearing the slightest laugh from him, she groaned and tore her vision away from the table to meet the quirky man who was sitting before her, hands clasped resting under his chin with a childish grin on his face. The though came to mind of slapping that gawky smile off his face and ripping that damn goatee out hair by hair. _But I like his goatee._ A small voice inside Yuffie defended which only wanted to make her slap herself.

"You look like a retarded moogle." She decided to use insults. After all when in doubt, sling dirt. Cid had taught her that many years ago.

"Please Yuffie, enough with the flattery." That infuriating smile never leaving his face for a moment. "If not we may end up doing something on this very table that I'm sure Tifa would disapprove of."

The darkest shade of red was now easily outshone by Yuffie's flushed cheeks. She felt as if she were on fire and the calm, collective man was only adding fuel to the flames. Knowing she had to take control of this situation, not only for her pride but her sanity as well, Yuffie shook the inappropriate images out of her mind and spoke in an even voice. "I'm not sure what exactly Tifa told you I said earlier today, Reeve, but for the record let me clear it up. I said that you were a decent guy and sorta handsome looking ." Hearing her say this to his face only made his Cheshire Cat smile grow larger, if possible. "BUT, when compared to what I said about Vincent and Cloud who are so damn hot it's unbearable I wouldn't be so happy. You are lower on the appeal-o-meter than them."

"Really? Chocobo Head and Count Dracula gets a higher placing then me?" He asked in a seemingly hurt tone but Yuffie could see the shimmer in his playful eyes.

Not wanting to encourage this game any farther, Yuffie stared at him with a cold stoic gaze similar to Vincent's. "Don't you have some paper work to do? Some Turk to talk to? Someone to irritate with Cait Sith?"

"Always but it can wait, not at the moment and I much prefer irritating you in person, m'lady." Leviathan knows he's annoying. Anyone who knew Reeve casually would say him to be a quiet, shy, reserved person that was dedicated to his work. This was true, but only those close to him knew he also had a immature, eccentric side that at times made him exasperating. And with that always knowing smile, confident look in his eyes and intelligence in his words it was hard to simply ignore him. Leviathan knows he's annoying, so why was Yuffie smiling despite herself.

Immediately picking up on the ninja's change of mood, the older man said, "Perhaps we can go to the Golden Saucer sometime?" Receiving a curious look from Yuffie he explained with a sly grin. "I'd really do want to move up on your appeal-o-meter."

_Thanks for reading, I love feedback!_

_S.S. _


	2. Reeve Needs A Hug

**Reeve Needs A Hug**

Godo's lackey was doing a good job at keeping the Golden Chocobo on an easy path so that the carriage wouldn't jostle and send the riders inside thrown about. They should be to the ancient country anytime now, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about seeing her homeland again.  
Yuffie had been away from Wutai for nearly five months living in Edge with Reeve. Though she was extremely happy there she knew that with the beginning of spring the beautiful sakura blossoms would be in bloom covering every aged tree with sweet smelling pastel pink buds. It was one of her favorite sights that she fondly remembered enjoying with her mother before she died an untimely death.

Reeve obviously didn't share her enthusiasm. The older man that sat across from her was nearly laying down on the satin covered seats. His hand covering his eyes and a scowl on his face. Yuffie was forced to draw the curtains early on in the ride from complaints that he was getting a horrible headache. So, here she was sitting, being bored, in a stuffy carriage, curtains drawn so she couldn't see the sites as she passed and Reeve wallowing in the pain of an unbearable migraine.

"This always happens." She muttered lowly, knowing his keen ears would hear her. Even when he was pitying himself (like men often do) he never missed a word she said.  
Taking his hand away from his face he threw his gaze to her. "What?"

"Every time we go to Wutai you end up with a terrible headache or a cold or a mysterious illness."

Reeve shrugged silently. "Maybe riding long distances doesn't suit me."

"If so then how come you can spend days on the Sierra and dont become ill? Same thing goes when you drive me to the Golden Saucer and Leviathan knows that's a long ride." She peered down at the man who once again had his eyes closed in pain. She awaited a response but none came. "Once you had an inner ear infection, once you had caught the flu, the next you got a bad case of vertigo, then...do I need to continue?"

Still never opening those chocolate brown eyes that Yuffie loved so much he mumbled, "No. I am fully aware of what sufferings I have endured." She wanted to gag at the dramatics but at the same time she wanted to laugh and then punch him. Having enough of this, Yuffie moved over to each side of the carriage and drew the curtains letting in the golden rays of the sun and revealing a beautiful field of amaryllis.

Coiling away from the sun as if he were a vampire being burned alive by the rays, he shot her a harsh glare. "The sun is killing my head, Yuffie." He spoke grumpily, mad at her for not caring about how he felt.

"Yeah, well and your bullshit is killing me." She retorted quickly. She smiled as he gave her a puzzled look. The type of look that made him look like a little innocent boy, naive and foolish. However, she knew very well he wasn't innocent, naive and though he acted like a fool sometimes he was far from foolish. And neither was she a fool. "It's funny, every time we go to Wutai something is suddenly wrong with you"  
Still insisting the light was bothering him as he winced his eyes, he spoke "And I told you that it's probably the long-"

"Yeah, or the fact that you want some pity."

"And why would I want pity?"

"Probably because it's like, Wutaian mandatory law for unmarried men and women to sleep in different houses and you know if you put on a big act I wouldn't dare leave you to be by yourself no matter what Godo said or how much he yelled. Not to mention how barely thirty minutes after we are alone you illness disappears and you are ready to play some 'games'."

For a moment it seemed as if he was going to argue with her and insist his pain was real, but instead he simply asked "That obvious?"

"I got wise by the time you said you thought you had caught leprosy."

He ran his hand throw his dark, slick backed locks. "Yes, I was getting desperate around that time for excuses."

"I could tell."

The carriage suddenly drew to a halt and the two lovers looked outside to see the steps to Wutai before them and several men awaiting them. Yuffie smiled at Reeve as she grabbed his hand and turned to get out of the cramped carriage. "Remember sweetie, you have a terrible headache."

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_S.S._


	3. Just Games?

**Just Games? **

"Can't sleep?"

"No, of course I can. In fact, I'm sleeping right now, can't you tell?" Bitterness laced her usually chipper voice. She never looked up from the task at hand, making herself a cup of coffee...in the dark...at 2AM in the morning.

Seemingly not phased by the sharpness of her tone, the tall man advanced towards her. His hands folded over his bare chest, a smirk on his face as he watched her scowl grow larger with every step he took.

"Leave me alone, Reeve." She mumbled, stirring the black substance and still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why so you can stew in your jealousy alone? I much rather witness it."

"I'm NOT jealous." She hissed dangerously. Finally, turning her gray gaze to his face. "Why would I be jealous?" She added, trying to reclaim her cool and seem unruffled by the accusation. "Anyway, I'm glad." She forced a smile on her face. The smile never quite reached her eyes which quickly gave her away. "I'm glad you are happy Reeve."

Still the shirtless man said nothing. She hated it when he did that. When you didn't want Reeve to talk he wouldn't leave you alone but when you did feel the need for a conversation he simply withheld the privilege. "Maybe you and Celes can have a wedding soon." She winced at the thought of that blonde bimbo walking down the aisle with her best friend that she herself flirted with like some hormonal teenager.

Reeve shrugged nonchalantly as if the thought didn't excite him or disgust him. "I say we should just focus on Cloud and Tifa's wedding at the moment." Reminding her of the upcoming wedding later this morning. Of course this only brought to Yuffie's mind how Reeve was taking Celes Chere Runic, his very recent girlfriend to the wedding.

As if reading her mind he calmly said. "I asked you would you like to go with me."

Frowning she replied, "Like I said you don't attend a wedding with your best friend. I just didn't think you would go out and get a girlfriend within the week of me refusing and bring her." She took a sip of her coffee. "Not to mention her accent is so thick you can barely understand what she is saying. She called me 'Mizz Yafee'. And told me she heard 'A loot abotz me' ."

He laughed at her obvious dislike for the woman she barely spoke to for five minutes. "Yes, well what can I say, I have a fetish for exotic girls." He wondered if she would catch this. The look on her embarrassed face told him she did. Even though it was dark he could clearly see the reddish tint to her soft cheeks.

"Well, lucky for you, you have one." She said casually. She wasn't sure when her mood towards Reeve had changed from furious to flirtatious. She never could stay a constant mind-set around him for long.

Nodding his head in deep thought he turned to walk away, no doubt heading back upstairs to his makeshift room to do something related to his work even at this ungodly hour. Yuffie couldn't help but frown, thinking she had misread Reeve. She suddenly felt very foolish as she dropped her cup that was now empty in the sink.

Deciding it would be better to vent in her own room than downstairs in the kitchen, she stomped her way upstairs and into her bedroom, fuming with every step.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Reeve laying casually on her messy bed with one of her books in his hand. He barely glanced up at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the book. Blushing at the magazine he was reading so intently she quickly bound across the room and snatched it away from him. "It was a gift from Tifa." She defended herself only to receive peculiar look. "She thought I had a boyfriend because of those flowers I got on my birthday." She didn't know why she felt she had to explain these things to him.

"The flowers that I sent you?" He asked already knowing.

"Yes. Those flowers." She said irritably. "Now if you mind..." She took a set at the foot of her bed which was currently being occupied by Reeve. "Your room is down there." She pointed to the left. Just as quickly as Yuffie's frustrated mood had descended upon her it was replaced by hidden amusement as Reeve leisurely placed his hands behind his head and stretched out.

"I could but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't wanna."

Yuffie let out an amused sigh. In these past few moments she had gone from feeling furious to amorous to idiotic to disgruntled to blithe all thanks to this one man. "You will drive me crazy." She half heartily warned him as she got under the covers and forcefully yanked the pillow out from under Reeve's head.

"Ah, but you always drive me crazy m'lady." Deciding she didn't want to feel like a fool twice tonight, Yuffie simply laughed off his flattery and asked,

"Won't Celes Chere be mad if she found out?" She gestured at the two of them.

Raising an interested eyebrow, Reeve asked with a smirk."Why Yuffie! Are you propositioning something. I have to say it's very forward of you-"

He quickly received a smack to the forehand from her pillow. "No dummy." She scowled playfully. "I mean it's not like a normal girl would consider her boyfriend sleeping beside another girl an 'okay thing'. Even if nothing funny is going on."

"Hmm...I suppose women are fickle like that." Yuffie rolled her eyes at him. "But I see no harm."

"Yeah well I can assure you Celes won't see it that way." She felt herself getting sick at how many times she had brought up that woman.

"Celes has poor peripheral vision anyway."

Yuffie laughed at his childishness. Only he could rival her own. "Yeah what will you do when you get married? Not necessarily to Celes but to any woman. They won't be happy to find out their husband is in bed with another woman. Not to mention all those crude comments you make to women."

Not opening his eyes Reeve replied defensively, "I do not make crude comments to women." Before Yuffie could retort he smiled and chuckled, "Only to you."

Smiling remorsefully, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder which quickly caused his eyes to open. With his full attention on her she said softly. "We have to stop playing games Reeve."

"Games?"

"Oh don't act stupid! You know. Sure its all in good fun but it's getting old." She inched away from his warmth which made him frown.

It's getting old?" He asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

Yuffie nodded solemnly. "Yes this game of hidden meaning, secret glances, reserved hugs. It's starting to get old. It is good you found someone like Celes. That's what we both need something real not this childish little game."

"Why does it have to be a game?" The question completely went over the ninja's head as did the observant look she was receiving from Reeve.

Again Yuffie went through a rapid mood swing. She momentarily wondered if she was pregnant but completely dismissed the thought as it wasn't a chance in hell. "Because, we are adults, Reeve!" This was not her normal banter. This was a woman who felt unknown feelings and only knew how to cope with them by being hostile. "Is this how it's going to be? When you get married are you going to tease and taunt me in front of your wife? Your children? It's ridiculous!"

"Yuffie, I-"

"Just go!" She demanded like a bratty Princess and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't feel like arguing or even looking at Reeve anymore. Here, her good friend Tifa was getting married and she was still playing tag like a school girl with a philandering school boy. She was glad she felt the weight on her bed shift signaling he had heeded her words.

Thinking she was alone in the dark, depressing room, she was more than shocked when she felt cool lips kiss her gently on the side of her neck then softly graze down to her collarbone. Jumping at the unfamiliar but pleasurable sensation she rose in her bed only to find Reeve on his knees by her bedside, a never before seen look in his eyes.

"You said you didn't want it to be a game anymore." He answered simply as he fully captured her lips with no protest at all from the still stunned ninja. He only had to wait for approval for a millisecond. The moment she moaned into his ever growing passionate kiss, he reinvited himself into her bed. This time with a much more welcoming reception as she glided her hands diligently over his surprisingly well muscled chest.

"I thought it was a game." She spoke quietly in between heated kisses.

"It never was a game." He quickly recaptured her lips and mentally vowed to show her in every way on this very early morning that it was all but a game. That it was and had always been, very real.

_ Thanks for reading, please review. I have two other chapters ready to go that should be up any day now. _

_S.S. _


	4. The Wager And The Consequence

_Okay this one is EXTRA short, but I like it_

**The Wager And The Consequence**

The wager could have been any number of things. It could have been some gil, mastered materia or even overtime without pay. Out of all the things he could have asked her for, he wanted her to wager a kiss. At first she blushed madly at the request of kissing her secret crush and told him no way only to have him respond "Its just a kiss Princess, you won't miss it when its gone." Realizing the sense in the older man's words, Yuffie agreed. The winnings for this game of cards would be a kiss. Needless to say Yuffie lost and needless to say she had to pay up.

A little over a month later as she stared down at the bathroom counter where a small stick lay with two blue lines running through the middle of it, she wondered if she had over paid.

_ Thanks for reading!_

_S.S. _


	5. All Work And No Play

_Not much to say here other than read..._

**All Work And No Play **

The way she strolled in the room without pause or a word and proceeded skillfully to plant kisses on his neck could only mean one thing... she wanted something. However enjoying her ministrations were, Reeve knew if he wished to get his work done that sat before him in a pile on his desk, he would simply have to stop her and ask what did she want. Materia? New shoes? Teeth rotting candy? Knowing Yuffie it could be a plethora of things.

He felt Yuffie frown against his neck as he slightly moved away. "What is it Yuffie?" He asked in a bit of irritation. He never did like how the tiny ninja used her body to get what she wanted from him. Heaven knows if it was humanly possible Reeve would give her the sun itself. The older man concluded she simply liked toying with him in such a way and that it possibly gave her thrills to feel so in control.

"Why do I always have to want something?" She spoke so her lips brushed sensually against his ear. "Can't I just come in my number one man's workspace and say hey." She giggled that Kisaragi giggle. The giggle that always said 'I have a secret agenda'.

"You said my work bores you." He fought down the desire that was growing with every feminine laugh and brisk touch. He wasn't going to fall into Yuffie's little trap this time, not this time.

"It does...who said I wanted to watch you do work?" She asked suggestively as she nipped at his ear.

He knew full well if this was to keep up much longer his work would be long forgotten. It had happened many times before, much to the dismay to his boss. Seeing frustration of two kinds in his eyes as Reeve pulled Yuffie around in front of him she laughed. "Don't tease me Yuffie. Any other time fine, but not now."

"But-"

"Just tell me what you want." He dived back into his work refusing her the satisfaction of seeing his eyes. "You don't have to seduce me. We've been together for some time now, you should know that. This paperwork however, does have to be done."

She frowned openly at the older man and placed her hands on her slender hips. He was easily the most entertaining man in the world but at the same time he could be the biggest drone. "Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to flaunt your barely covered ass in front of me while I'm trying to do my work." He retorted, still looking at his papers.

Yuffie huffed at his obscene remark about her clothes. It was the same thing she always wore, a tank top and short shorts. No more no less than normal. He always made her mad when he remarked about the way she dressed, especially in the company of other men, like when they visited Tifa's bar. "Damn it Reeve! Now I don't even want to ask you if you want to make a baby!"

_Tell me what you think! And now I am going to bed...I can't believe I stayed up this late to begin with! _

_S.S. _


	6. Tension

_Okay, this was super fun to write!_

**Tension **

Normally Yuffie's busy mind was filled with many different thoughts, but on rare occasions like this her mind only held one thought and this thought was a perplexing one indeed. Why was she in the storage closet of Neo Shinra, barely maintaining her balance as a strong, masculine body pressed her up against the wall and kissed her madly.

If she had more of a clear head about her, she would have gotten her answer. The undeniable chemistry between the two good friends had grown practically unbearable these past few months. The two couldn't even be in the same room without exchanging stolen glances or making discreet, suggestive jokes that made them both want to do unseemly things.

Today, however the final strand of resistance was cut from her will as she strolled into Reeve's office with a letter from Cloud regarding some matters that he said he preferred to keep confidential. Handing the letter with Cloud's signature wolf insignia on it, Yuffie sat on Reeve's desk waiting for a response to take to Cloud all the while muttering to herself how lately Chocobo Head had thought to make her his personal mail carrier. Wasn't he supposed to be the delivery boy?

Waiting for Reeve to finish reading the rather short letter, Yuffie took time to a look around his office space. For once paying attention to the well organized and tidy little room. She noticed how he had several paintings on the wall all which looked like they cost a fortune and many small plants sitting around. Not very interesting, but it was better than turning to face Reeve and feeling the familiar knot in her stomach as she blushed madly and subconsciously batted her eyes.

"Really Reeve, are you illiterate?" Yuffie huffed under her breath. He was taking far too much time for her liking and the electricity had suddenly went through her body. It was time to go. Turning to face him for the first time she saw he had the letter placed on the table, where she had rudely slung it. It was untouched, the insignia unbroken. She almost lost her temper until she saw the immersed look in his far away chocolate eyes. He was intently looking at her frame, as if enchanted by her. He had looked at her before, she was well aware, but never as intensely as this. Nerves began to jump as she realized just how provocative her position was. Here, she was sitting on his well kept desk, her long, slender legs extended before her delicately, giving Reeve a full, alluring view, while she idly leaned her head to the side revealing the smooth, tender skin of her neck. In her mind she could imagine how she looked like a seductress, luring a man to her side when in reality Yuffie's position was entirely innocent.

Her face blotched red she finally saw Reeve fight his way out of his hormonal trance only to look at her oddly, before he could say anything Yuffie hoped off the desk, out of his office and down the long, desolate hallway. Under her breath she mumbled silent prays to Leviathan in her first language of Wutaian and hoped that Cloud wouldn't question her too much about the letter.

Normally alert and aware of all her surroundings it was no wonder her chaser found it amazing he was able to hurry on her without her noticing. However, the moment his strong hand grabbed her wrist, Yuffie turned around with cat like reflexes ready to attack who ever was there only to see the object of her embarrassment. He willed her to stop in her tracks and she did, all the while glancing around to see if anyone had appeared in the hallway. Unable to meet the man's gaze she stared down at her dirty sneakers.

"This is driving me insane." Reeve said with an exasperated sigh. He knew very well he didn't have to explain what 'this' was and that Yuffie knew full well. Still looking down Yuffie nodded. He found her uncharacteristic shyness amazing and chuckled at her. He knew she was new to this. New to the game of love and lust and she was like a lost child in the midst of unfamiliar emotions and urges. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I do." He peered down at her, mentally willing her to look up at him. It worked.

Gray eyes locked with brown eyes for a moment, only a moment and Yuffie felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Fighting away the odd need to throw up she forced a smile. "No you don't. It's just me. I've been acting silly." She slung her arms around in exuberance trying to fool Reeve. "I know I've been a bother to you lately, I'm sure its weird having a 'brat' crushing after you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship though." In her mind she sounded like a mature adult. Like the 20 year old she was. In Reeve's head she sounded like a lying child. "About the letter..." she turned around to see some workers enter the hallway with coffee in their hands. It was definitely time to wrap this up. "Just, like call Cloud with a response or something."

Before she could push pass several pencil pushers and get the hell out of there, Reeve gently placed his hand on her shoulder in such a way that made her shiver with delight at his gentle touch. Not naive to this, she noticed him smirk. She knew she was in trouble. As if sensing all the resistance drain from her eyes then, he hastily grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to his office. Yuffie followed intently at his heels.

Reaching the door with the sign Tuesti on it he attempted to open the door only curse at the realization he had locked himself out in a hurry to follow Yuffie and that his keys were sitting mockingly on his desk in his view. Seeing him considerably frustrated Yuffie felt a small laugh rise from the pit of her belly where butterflies were only a moment ago. It was rare to see the always smiling, cool Reeve fretful.

The joyous sound quickly gained his attention as his gaze shot to her. His chocolate orbs stared at her intimately as if he could devour her where she stood. As if he were a wolf and her a sheep. But unlike a helpless demure sheep, Yuffie felt no fear or apprehension at the intent gaze, instead she felt exhilarated.

Knowing they were both on the same track, Reeve once again whisked her down the hallway, this time to the right passing several people as they greeted him with a "Good Morning, Sir." He nodded casually as if all was normal only Yuffie could since the anxiety that riddled him. The anxiety, relief and excitement.

"Just where are we going?" She asked having never been this far in the building and having no idea where she was.

"The door is locked, isn't it?" He asked the odd question fully knowing the answer. Staring at him indiscreetly, she nodded. "Then we make due." Still not understanding what he was trying to say Yuffie wanted to halt the fast walking man to ask more. But not for the first time that morning Yuffie's plans were cut short as she practically feel backwards into an open storage closet. The wall was all that stopped her from falling on her behind.

Before realization could sink in, Reeve began to kiss her passionately on the lips and neck. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck willing him closer as he enveloped his strong arms around her slender waist. A short time passed that seemed like forever to the lovers who were in heaven among heated kisses and small moans, no matter how uncomfortable the accommodations were. Yuffie finally understanding what was happening, reluctantly pulled away from Reeve. She saw him frown with disappointment. She immediately missed the filling of his lips on her and his soft goatee that felt like chocobo down on her face. "Reeve...?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes."

"My foot is stuck in a bucket and a broom is all but piercing my back and I'm pretty sure a spider just bit me." Reeve hadn't wanted their secret location to be found out but could not stop himself from laughing at the tiny ninja in his arms. He slowly backed away so he was no longer pressed against her. She missed the secure feeling of his body, but he was far to busy laughing at her. She blindly put her hand out and found his mouth, smothering his laughter with her tiny hand but soon too found herself laughing.

Eventually the dark, cramped little storage room was brightened by light as a small redhead opened the door and peered in first with curiosity then confusion. Her boss was standing in the tiny room, leaning causally up against a shelf, laughing despite the tightly latched hand over his mouth and an unknown young woman standing before him on the verge of tears from laughing so heartily.

Blush crept on her face and she bowed slightly in apology and mumbled something along the extent "I'm sorry Mr. Tuesti." And shut the door in their faces. From inside the room the sound of laughter only grew louder and longer.

A few moments passed and two still obviously amused people stepped out of the small room wincing at the sudden bright light of the hallway. Neither was aware of the small group of workers staring at them with raised eyebrows but even if they had they wouldn't have really cared.

"That was fun." Yuffie mused. The intense make out session had been something and the boisterous laughter that followed was amusing.

"Yes." Reeve nodded. Finally, glancing at the small crowd which quickly dispersed upon his glance. "We must do it again." She laughed at this. "At a better place and time." He added not able to fight his own smile.

She bit her lip in a credulous manner unaware of how seductive she looked, "You can read that letter and come by Cloud's house later today with your answer." She batted her dark gray eyes enticingly. "I have my own room there...and closet." And with all the skill of a woman, turned on her heels and exited the building making sure to sway her hips provocatively as she walked.

Hmm...maybe she did know what she was doing all along.

_Thanks for reading! Was it good? Was it bad? Got some suggestions, helpful or not? Please review and let me know!_

_S.S._


	7. The ReeveCait Sith Complex

_Okay this one is a little different. The first part takes place during the game and the second part after DoC. I also use Cait Sith for the first real time._

**The Reeve/Cait Sith Complex **

The fire crackled hypnotically creating a rare moment of peace for the tired warriors. They took this gift of momentary harmony with open arms as they happily unwound, letting the stress of their journey ebb away. If only for a moment.

"It must be nice to be you..." Yuffie had successfully sneaked up on the robotic cat causing him to look startled which in turn made her laugh. "You're nothing but a bunch of wires and gizmobobs." She tinkered with his crown until he playfully swatted her hand away. "You don't get tired like us..." She gestured around to the joyously resting team. "And if you get hurt you get replaced by another annoying talking cat with a crown and a cape."

The tiny figure took a moment to respond. His highly realistic eyes searching to and fro as if looking for a suitable response. "I'm just a robot, lass." He finally answered in that irritating Scottish accent that made Yuffie want to punch him. "I can always be replaced." He demonstrated his point by jumping hazardously off top of his moogle and landing on his face with a clunk. He stood and dusted himself off, "But a robot doesn't run its self, now does it!"

For the first time in awhile Yuffie remembered that Cait Sith was controlled by someone. That every smirk and every sly remark came from somewhere far away in the glum city of Midgar. Reeve...if she could recall, was his name. "And I risk everything." The cat defied. "Juggling two jobs at once all the while trying to not draw suspicious to yourself is a tiring job."

Yuffie sneered. "It can't be that hard to play traitor. After all you really are a piece of Shinra slime."

"And this is coming from that wee lass who stole materia and made a run for it." They exchanged glances and Yuffie said silently, touchИ with her gray eyes. "Doesn't matter I suppose." She stood up. "If you," She kicked the metal cat with her foot. "Get hurt you'll be replaced by a just as annoying version and if you," she looked directly into the cat's amber eyes as if staring at the man on the other side whom she had never seen. "get in trouble, there will be one less Shinra sleazeball in the world." She turned to walk away only to be stopped by the sound of tiny footsteps behind her.

"I thought ye liked me?" The cat asked with a quirked eyebrow, not understanding the ninja's sudden coldness. Out of all the members of Avalanche she was the kindness to him.

"I do like you Cait Sith. But you're just a robot." She answered simply.

"I am a person ye know."

"We forget that sometimes." She frowned at him. "For the better I suppose, after all you technically are the enemy. Wolf in sheep's clothing. The bad card in our deck. Sure I never claimed to have great intentions but at least I'm not some agent from the bad guys."

"So I suppose it's best that ye all just think of me as Cait Sith then." The robot cat chimed sadly as he watched her walk away. He then clumsily climbed back on his moogle fully realizing that no matter what he did for this ragtag group he'd never fully be accepted or respected for who he was. He'd always have to hide behind the mask that was a Scottish cat who rode atop a moogle.

"I guess so." Yuffie called, never turning around to look at him as she made her way over to were Tifa sat by the fire. "You'll always be Cait Sith to us."

He nodded his head in grim agreement. Without another word to anyone, the tiny cat's glowing amber eyes went dim as he turned himself off to conserve energy. Elsewhere in Gaia, Reeve sourly left his command station, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to his job.

* * *

"Shinra jerk, slime, sleazeball, donkey lackey, blue suited twit, just to name a few."

"Hmm...I called you all that?" The small brunette asked innocently. A deceptive frown on her face that was betrayed by her playful eyes. "I don't remember. You sure it wasn't Tifa?"

Reeve shook his head at the woman's gaiety. Her personality hadn't changed much from all those years ago when they sat under the stars discussing how to bring down Shinra and defeat Sephiroth in one fatal swoop. "No, Tifa was too busy tending to Cloud's every whim. Just like she is now." He exposed a white sheet of paper to her. "Anyway, I used to keep transcripts of every conversation Cait Sith had back in those days. I just found them again today." He quickly searched through the text and found what he was looking for, showing it to Yuffie.

"Geez Reeve, you really didn't have any life back then did you?!"

"I never knew when it would come in handy. Blackmail isn't nor does it have to be reserved just for enemies." Ah...a man after Yuffie's own heart. "By the way Yuffie, you stated I'd always be Cait Sith to everyone, to you. Am I still no more than a hunk of metal and circuits?" He arched a brown eyebrow skillfully awaiting an answer.

"Though you and Cait have a lot in common, for instance, you both can be super annoying. Some of the things you say and how you say them makes me want to punch you." Reeve faked a pout. "And both of you are reeaallly dorky!." She snatched the papers out of his hand and hid them behind her back. "Having said that you are a lot different too."

"Oh, how, pray tell?"

"One, you're real." Yuffie placed her hand on his chest gingerly with a coy smile. "Very real. You're more intelligent than Cait Sith would lead one to assume..."

"And...?" Reeve eased closer to Yuffie, successfully closing the small space between them as he leaned his head down to her ear. "That can't be it." He whispered.

Yuffie felt her cheeks flush. Even after all this time he still had that effect over her. "No, that's not it." Reeve gave her a curious look. "And I love you."

_That's it! Tell me what you think!_

_S.S._


	8. Last Laugh

_Warning, this isn't my normal fluff and fun. Its my drama and irony conconction, something I rarely dabble in._

**Last Laugh**

She had hated him the moment she laid eyes on him. Everything about him infuriated her and now as he sat among his country men, a cruel, boastful smile etched onto his sharp features she wanted to beat him to death with her shriuken. To curse at him and tell him how much she hated him. How she wished he would die, die a painful death at that. As much as the thought pleased her, Yuffie couldn't. Her maids clamored around her, meek smiles on their faces at the defeat of their enemy while the men cheered and drank themselves dumb. Emperor Katan had succeeded in bringing down the power that was New Midgar, Edge. Sure the man had innocent blood on his hands, after all he had sent his people out to destroy the unsuspecting land and all who inhabitant it but no one seemed to mind that fact. Everyone around her was joyful and jubilant, while she felt sick to her stomach.

Yuffie's gray eyes locked with Katan, her husband's eyes for a rare moment. She sent him a glare of hatred and he sent her back a smug look of satisfaction. He knew in his victory not only had Wutai gained more power but a part of Yuffie's past had been successfully extinguished from the world. It would be weeks before they found Reeve's body. He would be one among many buried in the destruction. The destruction all caused because her so-called husband craved power but most of all he craved absolute control over her.

He had triumphed over Yuffie and all the Empress could do was stand back with a solemn look on her face thinking of the man she had lost, the only man she had ever truly loved. Eventually a sense of pleasing irony came to her grieved mind. She knew it was not Katan who would get the last laugh, it would be Reeve. She placed her hand gently on her swollen belly and smiled sadly. The child that would ascend the throne would be Reeve's, not his.

_Like it? I thought of this laying in bed and had to get up and write it, lol_

_S.S._


	9. Confidential Work

_A funny, silly one. Not much to it really, just read and enjoy I guess. O, this is for my peeps I let down on Viva La Reefie LOL_

**Confidential Work**

The meeting was done. Wutai had agreed to join WRO in their mission for world restoration by funding them monthly. In return, the ancient nation would get the political support of the eastern world.

When the meeting finished, the sturdy guards escorted the two royal members out of the room. The princess cast a curt glance to the still seated visitors that seemed to simply be a courtly goodbye. Seemed was the key word.

Once the two Kisaragi's had left the lavishly decorating meeting room, the men clad in dark blue suits rose, grabbing their papers and briefcases, smiles on their faces. They exchanged 'Job well done's and 'You did fabulous'. All of them seemed jubilant to have a new ally in the nation of Wutai. All but their leader whom seemed notably anxious. The men exchanged curious glances but said nothing to their boss as they exited the room and began their walk to the aircraft just outside the Wutiaian gates.

As if he'd suddenly remembered, Reeve halted the small party and told them he'd had another matter to attend to with Kisaragi. In a manner as if he'd been rehearsing for some time (which he had) he'd told his men not to wait up for him and he would make his way back to Edge later that weekend. He then said that Kisaragi would need some convincing on this grave and important manner and that it would take all of his luck and charm to persuade him, a small spark of barely noticeable mischief in his eyes.

"What is it about, Sir?" One man asked.

Caught off guard Reeve quickly searched his mind for a lie. "Confidential work, Yara." He flashed a charismatic smile, hoping they'd all believe him.

He was good at lying, Reeve thought as he hurried back into Wutai. His men had left him with no suspicious at all, completely believing he had some important work affair to attend to. Oh, he had an affair to attend to.

He prayed he didn't run into Godo (the Kisaragi his men thought he had gone to see) as he made his way through the large building knowing that the always suspicious older man wouldn't buy his charismatic smile and effortless lies quiet as easily as most.

Finally reaching the door he had been looking for, the door with the finest emeralds deep in the wood, he knocked on the door. Lowly enough to not draw attention but loud enough so that the occupant could hear him. Quickly the door was opened, he was pulled inside the room abruptly but made sure to shut the door behind him with his foot.

Fierce and possessive kisses came from both sides. Both as if mentally reminded one another that they belonged to them and them alone. Large male glided swiftly over the purple silk of the Princess's kimono and over the soft, porcelain skin of her neck and shoulders. His ministrations were meant with just as much attention as small, delicate hands wrapped around his neck, directing him to the spot on her neck she wished him to kiss, to bite, to lick.

"It's been awhile." She mumbled in happiness as she captured his lips with vigor. The buzz of feelings that surrounded her made it hard to form a more descriptive sentence. It was like she was intoxicated.  
"Mm hmm." Reeve sounded against her neck. Pulling away only for breath he added. "Far too long for my liking, your highness."

She laughed at his formality. "We have some 'work' to attend to, but I told my workers you may need some thorough convincing, you Wutaians being such stubborn people and all."

She smirked at him as she expertly removed his tie and then shirt, but she refused him of untying her kimono. "We are." She agreed with him in between kisses. "I'll need a lot of convincing, that is if you have the time to spare." She raised her eyebrow in a suggestive matter.

Reeve gave her a seductive grin that always made her melt. "Always Princess," He kissed her roughly. "Always."

_Thank you for reading! Please review. Reviews make me so happy!  
_

_Leo_


	10. From Dinner Date To Play Date

_Okay so this is for GreenPheonix who told me to write a blind date fic. It isn't like you suggested at all but you gave me the idea so I'm giving you the credit!_

**From Dinner Date To Play Date**

What Yuffie wouldn't give for the water god, Leviathan, to come down from the heavens and sweep her away from this horrible dinner date. As she listened to the rather obnoxious man chat on and on about something she wasn't the least bit interested in she vowed never to let Tifa talk her into a blind date ever again.

"So what about yourself?" The blonde man finally stopped his endless jabber and started to eat the food on his plate which was now rather cold.

"Hmm..." Yuffie played with her fork as she looked around the packed fancy restaurant he had brought her to. He was a wealthy man who could easily afford the high class life. Sure he wasn't royalty like she was, but his family had enough money for nearly all of life's extravagant pleasures. She figured he had an easy life and she wondered if this easy life was what made him such a self absorbed drag.

"You don't talk much." He noted before Yuffie could actually answer his question. "That's okay though." He gave her a handsome smile. He may have been an egomaniacal rich boy, but he definitely was handsome. The white shirt he was wearing matched his soft azure eyes. They were beyond beautiful. "Humph, its okay swoon if you must. Most women do." He acknowledged her intense gaze with a smug smirk.

What part of Yuffie that did find this man interesting, if only for physical reason, was quickly reminded who she was dealing with. "I thought I'd look at your pretty blue eyes because it's the only thing about you that doesn't annoy the hell outta me." She huffed, no longer able to hold in her discontent for this man.

Instead of looking insulted he looked intrigued. "Spitfire, huh? That's good. I thought for the longest time you were a silent prude."

"Well whaddaya expect I couldn't get a word in edge wise!" Yuffie defied, her voice rising in volume drawing attention from other diners. Angrily she rose from her seat and threw her napkin on her plate of half consumed food. With all the dignity she could muster from her Kisaragi blood, she spoke "Thank you for this little dinner date, Arwen, but I think I'm leaving." Turning on her heel to make a dramatic exist out of the fancy restaurant, Yuffie walked into a strong form and fell backwards in her set which earned an amused snicker from Arwen. Shooting a death glare to the tickled blonde she didn't even look up to see whom she had walked into.

"Hello Yuffie. Hello Arwen." The stranger's voice quickly gained her attention as she knew it wasn't a poor bystander she and bumped into but a dear friend.

"Reeve." She sounded a bit too happy to see the familiar man. Hell she was happy to see anyone as long as it meant not socializing with her date. "What are you doing here?" She looked the man up and down. Reeve was always a sharp dresser. He always looked so pressed and crisp and today wasn't any exception other than the fact he wasn't clothed in his work suit but an impressive royal blue suede jacket and plain white shirt with black pants. "Are you on a date?"

"Why yes." He nodded his head. "A date with several middle aged men who are feuding over how the reconstruction of our world should be handled. Not a very romantic date I'm afraid." Hearing Yuffie laugh he smiled and then looked over to Arwen who was heartily eating. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Ugh." Yuffie waved in disgust in the general direction of Arwen. The man seemed unhurt. "I didn't 'till Tifa practically made me go on a date with him." She explained as Reeve pulled up a chair and took himself a seat. "Rude...you are supposed to ask." She teased him only to suddenly realize something. "Wait you know Arwen?" She looked from the blonde man gorging on clams to her best friend.

"Yes. I've known him for many years. He's Rufus's half brother." With this information Yuffie's mouth dropped opened. She should have seen it before. He did look hauntingly like Rufus Shinra. He had the same lush blonde hair and those cool blue eyes. They even acted the same...totally obnoxious and unbearable. In fact, now that Yuffie thought about it the two shared everything but a last name.

"No wonder I couldn't stand him." She whispered under his breath to Reeve.

He smiled at Yuffie then looked at Arwen who was finishing off his last crab leg. "You know your brother is at our meeting." Blue eyes shot up from his plate. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Oh yeah? Yeah I guess you are right. I'll go see him." He hastily said before rising to his feet to search for his half brother not even bothering to ask where Rufus was located in the huge restaurant.

"He's made a living off of bumming on Rufus." Reeve explained simply as the blonde walked away.

"Ah..." Yuffie giggled at the thought that Rufus was actually the one to pay for this lavish dinner that she had barely touched. "Shouldn't you be over there with those stiffs?" She asked.

"As much as I love debating with my fellow pencil pusher's, I needed a break before I was reduced to bringing out Cait Sith's megaphone and began screaming insanely at them."

"That would have been pretty amusing...especially at an uptight place like this." She gestured around to all the high class people who sat around eating foods she could barely pronounce.

"A Princess who doesn't care for the life of the rich and famous? Now that's amusing." He helped himself to some of Yuffie's uneaten food.

Yuffie shrugged. "Hmm...HEY!" She suddenly called with delight startling a few people and causing one person to drop their whine glass which in turn caused Reeve to laugh and choke on a piece of food. "Let's ditch the dodos! I mean I was going to leave Mr. Self Absorbed before I bumped into you and you seem pretty stressed...let's go somewhere and play!" She blushed as Reeve raised an interested eyebrow and grinned at her. "I mean like at the Golden Saucer or something pervert!"

He gave her a fake frown. "I don't think I can leave for a trip to the Golden Saucer, but the other play date sounded mighty tempting."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at Reeve. "Fine. Golden Saucer first and if you are nice to me we can play later." She halfway joked as she rose from her seat once again. "You coming?" She looked down at Reeve who quickly rose to his feet.

"Of course m'lady." He took her arm. "Playing with you is always more fun than playing with old, brainless, stuffy executives."

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed._

_Leo_


	11. First Dates

**First Dates**

"Reeve, where was your first date?" Yuffie asked with interest.

Without looking up from the apple he was devouring the man answered simply "Behind a shed in Kalm." Only to earn a smack on the chest from Yuffie. He looked away from his red apple to the tiny ninja who laid sprawled out on the grass beside him as he sat propped up against a large oak tree.

"I pray to Leviathan you aren't serious." She gave him a fake look of digust. Her nose squinched up making her look even more adorable if that was possible.

"Hmm, no, it's not." Reeve laughed. "Though I will admit some very interesting things happened behind that shed..." He laughed again at Yuffie's heavy sigh. "Why do you ask Princess?" He peered down at her. Her bright green tank top and green mini shorts blended in perfectly with the fresh summer grass and her tan skin looked even more sunkist with the bright rays dancing on her.

"I wanted to know." She answered a matter of factly before reaching up and snatching the half eaten apple out of the blue clad man's hand.

"Obviously." He watched her for a moment finishing off his poor helpless apple in record breaking time before he asked "And where was your first date at?"

"Behind the Pagoda in Wutai." She joked.

"If you were a commoner I wouldn't doubt you had a romp behind the temple but you being the White Rose of Wutai." He mocked herself given title in his best imitation of her which sounded like a falsetto drunken troll.

"Of course not." She threw the apple core over her head. "My first date was in Midgar and it was an innocent one. No romps included."

"Oh really?" Reeve asked with interest as he inched away from the tree to prop himself up with his elbows. "Tell me about it." He asked with a knowing smile.

"Umm...okay." She faked reluctants. "But don't get jealous." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good...okay. Let's see were to begin...I got it! One day this fairly attractive guy got up the balls to ask me out on a date, so we went to a nice little restaurant that served delicious lasagna. " Reeve could almost swear he saw her salivating at the memory.

"That good?"

"Yep. Then, we went to the mall where I told him to try on some ridiculous outfits and the idiot actually did!" She cackled with laughter. "I swear if I had told him to wear a tutu he would have."

"Was he that enamored with you that he was willing to make a fool of himself."

"Of course he was." Yuffie waved off the question. "Then we went on a little walk in the park where we decided to make up new constellations."

"Oh...and what did you two come up with."

"I found the better ones. The Giant Materia Pot, The Bloody Moogle Head and the brightest one of them all, NinjaYuffietrous."

"Sounds like a dinosaur."

"That's what he said. Anyway after that he walked me back to Tifa's home and kissed me on the cheek all gentlemenly like. I told him chivalry was dead but he was sweet."

"And that's it I suppose?" Reeve asked. Somewhere during Yuffie's story he had miraculously acquired another apple and was now eating it. "You two went you're separate ways never to see one another again. Really Yuffie I didn't want a tragedy story."

"Not exactly." Yuffie corrected as she tried to seize his newest apple only to grab a fist full of air. With a huff of defeat she continued. "After that he told me he had fun. I told him I had the best time of my life and THEN we parted ways but not for long...I saw him again and again and again. I still do in fact."

"Really?" Reeve set the apple down on his opposite side, away from greedy ninja hands. "Are you trying to say you are cheating on me?" His only answer was a playful smile and giggle. He shook his head in fake disparage. "That, m'lady will just not do." He swiftly rolled over so he was now hovering over the ninja. His legs on either side of her small frame. He placed all his weight on his which was the only thing stopping him from crushing her "I'd think I would like to meet this man who has my Yuffie so...enchanted."

He started to place butterfly kisses down her neck. Yuffie squirmed with excitement as she whisked her hands under his shirt. "I don't want you to hurt him baby." She cooed softly as she kissed him on the lips. "I really care for him."

Reeve placed a strong hand on her bare stomach. "Just tell me who he is and I'll try to go easy on him."

"Fine." Yuffie agreed eagerly pulling off Reeve's shirt and throwing it so that it was caught on a tree branch. "His name is Reeve Tuesti."

_Thanks for reading, like always _

_Leo _


	12. One Day

_This one deals more with their close friendship and only hints at a future relationship. I thought it would be a nice change of pace._

_Also big thanks to my new beta reader, Don'tcallmebones. She receives a blush LOL_

**One Day**

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"Why?" came the playful question that belied his own desires.

"Because I asked you to...because I told you to."

"Spoken like a true princess, Princess." He found it hard to keep his legendary cool with their close proximity.

"Reeve," she spoke his name in a low voice, barely above a whisper. She pouted her lips and her eyes shone with something new. Her oversized shirt hung off one shoulder, exposing a great deal of flesh. She looked seductive and alluring; unlike the Yuffie he had known for so long.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly. His brain was swarmed by thoughts that he usually kept under lock and key.

"I said kiss me," she repeated, but this time it was a plea. She looked almost frightened. No longer did she possess the assertive presence that she had only moments before; now she felt desperate and feared the very thought of rejection.

He didn't move or speak. With a bitter smile that was so unlike her, she deliberately fixed her large shirt so it was no longer showing the honey tanned skin of her shoulder and reluctantly backed away from Reeve, whom she had literally backed into a corner.  
She cursed herself under her breath for her foolishness and rashness and with a fake smile said, "I'm sure Godo will be happy that you decided to stop by." She spoke normally; as if nothing had just happened. "I'll tell him you're here." She turned quickly on her heel wanting to run away from this embarrassing situation; away from Reeve.

Before she could take off towards the Pagoda in break neck ninja speed,Reeve gently held her wrist and willed spun her back around to him. She refused to meet his eyes, instead gave the ground a small smile before jerking her hand away from his and running off.

* * *

If the happiness apparent on Godo's face was artificial, he hid it well. Despite owing a significant amount of gil to the WRO president, he greeted Reeve with a diplomatic handshake and a familiar impish smile. It was the same that he had seen so often on Yuffie. Reeve explained his reasons for appearing so unexpectedly at the gates of Wutai and was shown by a servant to the comfortable midsized room in which he would spend the night.

His head still reeling from the sudden and very surreal events of earlier that day, Reeve sat in a red oak chair drinking coffee while listening to the wind blow against the shingles outside.

"It's bad to leave your window opened in Wutai," Yuffie told him, having easily climbed her way in through the window to his room.

She was dressed in her normal attire, a tight fitting tank top and brown khaki shorts and not the long, oversized white tee she had been wearing earlier, much to Reeve's relief. She seemed to have forgotten or at least wasn't bothered by the awkward situation that had transpired between them.

"Yes I know, there are a lot of Wutaian hoodlums out there." he told her in amusement, never rising from his chair as she made her way over to the large cream colored bed.

"What are you here for?" she asked as she swung her feet idly off the side of the bed.

"Business. I can't discuss it Yuffie, I'm sorry. It's between your father and WRO only."

"I work for the WRO."

"Yes, you do. As an intelligence gatherer last thing I want is my best spy to know all of WRO's secrets. What would happen if you were to get caught?"

"You think I'd squeal?!" she asked sourly. "I wouldn't! No amount of torture would make me talk, Ninja's honor."

Reeve smiled at her. "I have no doubt you could withstand torture Yuffie, it's your ability to refuse the offer of shiny round orbs that I doubt."A large grin spread across Yuffie face as she nodded in agreement, almost looking embarrassed.

He was reminded of earlier in the day of how humiliated she had looked when he had stared at her with a slack-jawed expression at her demands and pleas to kiss her. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"About today..." he started as he ran his finger around the rim of his coffee mug.

"What about today?" Yuffie asked innocently as she twiddled with the tassels on the pillow.

"The incident earlier."

"Oh, that. I was sleeping in a tree, I saw you come in the gate so I rushed to see you," she spoke nonchalantly. Momentarily forgetting about what he was perusing, Reeve asked curiously

"You sleep in trees?"

Yuffie shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Sometimes. It's something I started doing when I used to travel alone. It was a safe way to catch some shut eye. The habit never really left me."

"Why were you wearing...?"

"It wasn't mine," Yuffie quickly said. "It was this guy's." Watching Reeve raise an eyebrow in suspicion, she laughed. "I had gotten mud and muck all over my clothes; they were so uncomfortable. So, I took 'em off and stole some clothes from this guy's clothes line." She explained. "Then, well then I got sleepy." Only Yuffie, Reeve thought to himself in hidden amusement. He truly did love her strange little ways and her inability to see how strange they truly were.

"That explains that," he remembered what he was trying to understand. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about then?" Yuffie once again chose to play innocent and fell back on Reeve's bed so she wouldn't have to face him. She didn't trust her own expression at the moment.

"You know Yuffie," he said. As if the roles had been reversed from earlier that day, Yuffie said nothing and did not move. He let out a slightly frustrated growl; at times even she could test his patience. "Yuffie" Nothing. "Yuffie." Still nothing. Rising to his feet with speed she had no idea he possessed, the older man was sitting beside her on the bed looking down at her with analytical eyes.

She covered her face with her hands hoping to conceal the blush she was on her face from such an intense gaze. "Geez, you are weird Reeve."

"No weirder than you walking up to me and demanding me to kiss you."

Removing her hands from her face she stared up at him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh of defeat. "Okay maybe that was weird, but I'm weird!" she tried to explain herself as she sat up on the bed.

"True, but the Yuffie I know, no matter how weird her tendencies may be,always has a reason behind each of them."

Yuffie silently wished that Reeve were as oblivious and dumb as a doorknob like Cloud. "So, maybe I wanted you to kiss me." she defended herself. "Doesn't matter, you didn't do it. Not that I blame you myself. Not that half of Wutai blames you."

"What do you mean?"

"Godo thought he found me a suitor." Yuffie responded dimly as she stared down at her hands. "But the arrangement didn't stick more than an hour."

Reeve was now perplexed by her. "That's a good thing, isn't it Yuffie? You always told me you didn't want to be forced into an arranged marriage."

"That's not it." Yuffie waved him off. "It's the suitor." she paused. "He said some things..." Now Reeve was very interested in what his little ninja friend had to say.

"What things?"

"He told my father after spending two minutes with me that I was no more than a spoiled urchin who didn't possess the beauty or the poise to be called the White Rose of Wutai; that I was no more a lady than he was and that no man would ever considering being with me."

A moment passed a nothing was said. "He said that?" It was the only thing he could think to say, regardless of how dumb he sounded asking it.

"Among with other things, yes"

Yuffie twitched her nose. "I suppose he was right though," she gestured towards him. "I never could get any guy I liked to look twice at me! Not even when I practically throw myself at a man." Reeve winced, knowing she was talking about him. "If I was pretty like Tifa maybe I wouldn't have these problems. " she sighed in defeat.

"You are pretty Yuffie," Reeve found himself reassuring the young woman who currently lacked all self esteem she was known for. "In fact you're beautiful." He placed his hand gently on hers in a comforting act. Like earlier that day she jerked it away.

Rising to her feet quickly in anger she turned on him and asked, "If I'm so beautiful why didn't you want me? Why doesn't anyone want me?! Do I look so hideous that I can't even be called a woman without someone in the background snickering 'brat?' Or am I that obnoxious that no one could ever possibly see me as more than a pest? Am I?" When she received no answer from the obviously stunned Reeve she threw her hands up in the air in mock triumph. "I figured as much." Before she could make her way over to the small window and climb through,

Reeve placed his hand on her wrist, holding her in place. This time when she tried to jerk her hand away, Reeve kept her in his grasp, but was unable to spin her around to face him. He'd talk to the back of her head if he had too. "I didn't kiss you because you are my friend Yuffie."

"Or because I'm hideous and annoying?" she asked hostilely.

He shrugged off her biting tone and continued, "And as my friend I value our relationship enough not to destroy it by having an affair while you are emotionally distraught. You looked nothing like the Yuffie I know today." He recalled how beguiling she had looked. "You looked so...seductive and"

"So I can't look seductive?" She turned to meet him. Eyes furrowed.

"Obviously the answer to that is no. You can look very seductive when you want to." he remarked, vividly remember how the looks she gave him made him feel. "But that's not you."

"What am I then" she asked, the bite having ebbed from her voice, leaving exhaustion in its wake. "A materia thief? A ninja? A silly princess? What"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Yuffie," he gave her a contemplative look. "But I do know you do not have to run around half naked to have men pay attention to you."

"Yes, just look at the flocks I have at my doorstep now." she remarked sarcastically.

"It's best never to have a flock, one bird will do." he smiled that charismatic smile of his and before long a small smile found its way onto her face.

"Finding that bird will be hard," she felt him let her wrist go and brought her arm to her side. Reeve nodded in silence, thinking how long he had been searching and then his mind wondered to how long he had been secretly admiring her from afar,  
but not daring to make a move.

"We are friends Yuffie." he was reassured of this when she nodded. "No matter what happens we will always be friends, I never want that to change." She smiled at him weakly, looking at him with her beautiful gray eyes. She looked so fragile and delicate as if she were crafted from fine glass and the slightest move would shatter her into thousands of beautiful shards. "You still want to know what you are?" Reeve asked.

"Yes."

"You're you; just you." he told her. "And that's all you should ever be."

"Thanks Reeve." she slowly made her way over to the window and leaned up against the wall. "Maybe someday I'll find a 'bird' who doesn't fly with the 'flock' and I'll be happy." She let out a sigh as she placed her hand on the window sill. "One day." With that, she agilely hauled herself up to the window and disappeared.

"One day, Yuffie, one day." he whispered to the ninja who was long gone in the cold Wutaian night.

_Thanks and review!_

_Leo _


	13. A Cat And Mouse Game

_Once again thanks to Don'tCallMeBones for beta reading _**  
**

**A Cat And Mouse Game**

He always got what he wanted. It was simple fact of life that he had learned over the years. Unlike many people, Reeve didn't wait for things to come to him; he went to them.

Everything he had in his life had once been a dream for which he had had to fight tooth and nail. The years he spent as a poor boy in Kalm, as an obscure student in Midgar, and as a lowly Shinra manger had finally led to his current stop, president of the WRO. No longer was he that poor young boy who lived in the countryside of Kalm; the boy who always tinkered with machines and robotics; the boy who had once singlehandedly caused a blackout in his entire town after trying to reroute some wires out of boredom.

He lived in a comfortable home. It was far from the old worn shack he lived in as a child and yet it wasn't a mansion either. It fit his needs perfectly and he was content. He was paid well and for once he loved his job. He had people he could rely on. Actual friends, not people who claimed to be there for him, only to abandon him when it benefitted them. He had everything he wanted. Almost everything.

"What would it take?" he asked seriously, frustration and arousal pulsing through every inch of him. Yuffie gave him a bright smile, her eyes literally shining with amusement.

She knew the effect she had over him. She had been aware of it for a while now. Ever since the day she discovered his hidden longings, she found enjoyment in toying with him. "You want me Reeve?" she questioned innocently enough, though he knew she was playing another one of her games. When he didn't answer she frowned. "Oh well. It's okay if you don't; there always some nice Wutaian guy or maybe even Vinnie."

"Yes." The reply was barely audible but Yuffie's keen ears heard it clearly.

"Yes what?" she queried, only to hear him mumble. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Her grin grew even larger.

"Yes, Yuffie. I want you," he bit out through clenched teeth. Never had he met a woman that could be so infuriating while at the same time being so adorable.

She gave him a seductive look as she inched closer to him and placed her small hand on his chest. "Really...?" she asked through half lidded eyes. Suddenly unsure if Yuffie was playing her normal game or not, Reeve gulped nervously and managed to say.

"Yes, I do." She quirked her head to the side, contemplating something for a moment before she slowly rose to her tippy toes as if she were about to kiss him.

Barely an inch away from their lips touching she said his name. "Reeve..."

"...Yes...?"

"You can't have me." With that Yuffie's seductive look vanished and was replaced by a playful smile. She looked like a mouse that had just outsmarted a cat and was basking in her victory. "Bye Reeve!" she sang as she twirled around and began to skip down the hallway, humming a song as she did.

Frustration was now accompanied by anger. And arousal of course, that was always a factor. Reeve watched her disappear down the hallway and thought sourly how stupid he was to fall for another one of her tricks. Yuffie was a mouse; a sneaky little mouse that enjoyed the thrill of being hunting by the cat. Every daring escape served only to boost her ego.

He clenched and unclenched his fist trying to relax. Every cat has his day and Reeve was a cat that just happens to always get what he wants.

_Naughty Yuffie, always teasing poor Reeve!  
_

_Leo_


	14. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

_Special thanks to my awesome beta reader Don'tCallMeBones!_

**Guess Who's Coming To Dinner**

It had been barely a week since they had been married; just a week since they'd both thrown caution to the wind and eloped. Since then Reeve had been living in terror that one day he'd awaken to find the Wutaian militia in his home, ready to drag him to Wutai where Godo would have him castrated and beheaded for marrying his daughter. With each day Reeve was glad he hadn't met the same fate of those that had come before him, all of whom had been dubbed "enemies of the kingdom" and taken care of. But it wasn't to late for that...

"Remind me again why we are here?" Reeve whispered hotly to Yuffie.

"Because Godo invited us to dine with him," Yuffie responded simply as she fiddled with her clean silverware. "Ugh...that man always was late for dinner, I'm hungry!" Ignoring Yuffie's complaint, Reeve continued with the matter about which he was most concerned. "Yes, your father invited us to dinner. The same man who happened to tell me if he ever saw me touching you again he'd have my head on a spike!" He unintentionally raised his voice drawing curious looks from several of the burly guards.

His wife turned to him and gave him an amused smile. "If my dad wanted to kill you he would have done so already," she placed her hand on his cheek comfortingly. "He's nothing but hot air. Don't worry, I know him."

"Hm...well I don't," he told her sourly.

"Ah...if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Tuesti," the voice thick with a Wutaian accent sounded from behind them. The couple turned around to see an older man standing achingly straight, donned in an expensive looking royal red gown. He gave Reeve a pointed look with his sharp gray eyes before taking a set across from the two of them. "Sorry to keep you waiting." With a clap of his hands the servants began to bring out trays of food.

The food tasted delicious, though it took some coaxing by Yuffie for Reeve to eat a bite. With Godo's gaze off of them as he spoke to a servant about wine, Reeve leaned over towards Yuffie and whispered, "He's trying to poison me, I know it." Yuffie glanced at his plate which was still full of food.

"He'll hate you even more if you don't eat that," Yuffie mumbled. "This food isn't cheap."

He nodded, knowing it was true. He hadn't even heard of half the things on his plate. "Maybe they are, Yuffie, but what would you rather have: an angry father or a dead husband?"

She playfully put her finger to her chin and gazed up in thought, "Hmm..."

"Is everything fine?" Godo brought them out of their conversation as he began to pour white wine into their glasses.

"Nope fat man," Yuffie chimed as she greedily grabbed her glass and took two big gulps. Reeve wondered why Godo was so protective over a daughter who belittled him on a daily basis.

"It seems you haven't eaten any food," the emperor said dryly as he took a sip of wine. "Not your taste? I'm sorry we don't have any Midgarian sewer rats running around here," he commented with a smirk of disdain on his face. Immediately realizing the game his father-in-law was playing, Reeve gave him an equal look of discontentment. Yuffie watched in amusement as she helped herself to Reeve's untouched plate.

"I'm just not hungry, your majesty," he answered politely. "I assure you, your daughter keeps me satisfied in every way." He heard Yuffie choke on her food but kept his gaze on Godo whose face turned red with anger at his innuendo.

Hitting her chest with her fist and successfully dislodging a piece of food from her windpipe, Yuffie eagerly changed the subject. She was no longer amused at the two glowering men but uncomfortable. "Gee, dad, this was great," she flattered. She only called him dad or father when she wanted to put him in a good mood. It didn't happen often. "Delicious!" She smiled brightly at him. At first the older man seemed reluctant to change his expression from a scowl but eventually he beamed back at his daughter with the same Kisaragi smile.

"It's been some time since we've had dinner as a family, daughter," he announced, purposely ignoring Reeve and staying fixated on Yuffie. "Feels like the days before you became a hero." One of the few things Godo had to brag about was his daughter. Being the father to a member of Avalanche, the saviors of Gaia and preservers of Wutai, was something of which he was very proud.

"You know, Dad, Reeve helped too. If it wasn't for him we could have never infiltrated Shinra," Yuffie reminded her father.

"Ah, yes. Wasn't he a part of Shinra?" Godo asked acridly sending Reeve another hostile look barely hidden by a feigned smile.

"Why yes I was," Reeve kept an even stare as he admitted somewhat proudly. "I was Head of the Urban Development Department."

"So I suppose it was on your say that Sector 7 collapsed."

"I voiced my dislike for the idea. I could do nothing else; it was out of my hands," Reeve quickly defended, knowing where this was leading.

"I thought you were 'Head of the Urban Development Department'?" the emperor mocked with an amused smirk.

"I still had my superiors," Reeve responded through clenched teeth.

"As you still do," Godo told him in a not-so-subtle reminder that despite his marriage to the princess of Wutai, Reeve would never possess the throne.

"Godo, I'm all done now," Yuffie's chipper voice tried to cut through the tension with little avail. Both men had forgotten completely about the princess who was dining with them. Knowing that this conversation would only get worse as time went on, she was ready to nip it in the bud. "I think we will be leaving tomorrow morning." She received a relieved glance from Reeve but an upset one from her father. "WRO business," she insisted with a smile.

"Very well then." The older man rose from the table followed by his daughter and finally a reluctant Reeve. Not sparing his new son-in-law a second glance, Godo reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a sapphire necklace that he placed in his daughter's hand. "It was your mother's. She wanted me to give you this on your wedding day but unfortunately I wasn't able to," he informed her, once again he shooting Reeve a heated glare. Reeve gave him a forced smile, unable to stop thinking that if Godo had known about their plans to get married, the nuptials would not have taken place.

Godo's glare didn't last for long as he was soon tackled by his daughter who gave him a life squeezing hug. "Godo, it's so beautiful!" she gushed as she looked at the necklace with wide eyes. She gave him a genuine smile "Thanks, though I still would have liked materia as a wedding gift." Reeve watched the exchange between father and daughter with mild interest. Usually the two quarreled like alley cats because of Godo's disapproval of how Yuffie behaved. It seemed that now that Godo had a Reeve on which to focus his disapproval, the two had momentarily become closer.

Godo walked them to their room. He walked beside Yuffie the entire time, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he whispered things in her ear. What exactly he was saying Reeve wasn't sure as he was several feet behind them. Godo was purposely keeping his daughter away from Reeve to annoy him. "That's alright. You can't keep her away from me forever," Reeve muttered lowly under his breath, obviously not quietly enough as he quickly received an icy stare from Godo.

To say Reeve was relieved when they reached their bedroom would be an understatement. He was more than ready to get away from this man and even more eager for tomorrow to come so they could leave this whole bloody nation. As Reeve stood with his hand on the door waiting for Godo to stop chatting to his daughter so the two could enter their room, a devilish grin appeared on his face. He made a mental note to make sure that he and Yuffie had loads of 'fun' tonight at several places in the palace to spite Godo.

"Well, I must say this isn't what I had in mind for you," the Wutainese Emperor said sadly as he gestured to Reeve, no longer trying to hide his dislike at all. "But you have always been your own person, Yuffie."

"You bet I am," she smiled at her father and walked over to her husband to give him a kiss on the cheek. Reeve smiled as he saw Godo wince.

"Regardless of whatever I personally think of this union, I wish you both luck." For the first time that night Godo extended his hand in a gentlemanly way. Reeve hesitated to take the offered hand as he searched the man's face for any sign of deception. Doubtful, Reeve accepted and the two shook hands. Godo's grip was like iron. Yuffie could be heard making 'Awwww' noises behind them.

As they finally entered their lavishly furnished room they could hear Godo call out as the door was being shut, "I expect many grandsons!"

A stressed out but relieved Reeve collapsed onto the large bed with a heavy sigh. With his head in his hands he thanked the Phoenix that this nightmare was over. He hadn't been castrated or beheaded and any attempt at poison had certainly failed. He only hoped now that Godo wouldn't hire an assassin to kill him off in his sleep. As if reading her husband's mind Yuffie bounded over to the bed and giggled, "Don't worry! He'll wait 'til I'm pregnant with our third kid before he annihilates ya."

_Thanks for reading! Please go review :P_

_Leo_


	15. Rumors

_What to say? Here's another chapter..._

* * *

**Rumors**

All it took was one animatronic kitty's statement to send suspicious stares and whispered gossip their way. Yuffie had no real home in Edge. Of course she could rent out one of the many apartments for her frequent stays in the city but why do that when you have friends to free load off of? She enjoyed spending the days with Tifa and the kids but her first choice for a free stay was Reeve's place. There was nothing the little ninja found more satisfying then thinking up new ways to annoy him; a feat that had gotten harder over the years. He now seemed impervious to every prank and whine she could cook up. But that was fine; Yuffie liked a challenge.

At night, Yuffie would plead with Reeve to sleep with her in the bed that he had so graciously given up for her, not wanting to be alone in Reeve's rather large house. At first he would refuse, playfully saying that she snored like a dying chocobo; but he would always relent and join her. And that's where their problem came from. Although their nights spent side by side were nothing more than friendly comfort, a small robot happened to wonder in on the dozing duo early one morning. The next day that same robot proceeded to tell all of Avalanche that Yuffie and Reeve were sleeping together. The misunderstanding arose when their friends' minds crashed into the gutter.

"I don't care if you are sleeping with Reeve," Tifa eased in their conversation for the seventeenth time that day. "It's just that, being one of your best friends, I like to think that you tell me everything." Auburn eyes swiftly glanced up from the glass of water she was pouring for herself. "After all, I told you about that embarrassing day with Reno," Tifa reminded her friend of her own humiliation; a humiliation she had only shared with Yuffie.

"For the millionth time," Yuffie sighed heavily, getting tired of this. "I'm not having sex with Reeve! I'm just sleeping with him!" Tifa donned a shocked gaze before Yuffie could start shaking her head profusely. "No, no! Not like that! I mean I'm not _sleeping_ with Reeve; I'm sleeping with Reeve." Tifa's gaze never wavered, which caused Yuffie to squirm in her seat. "I mean, can't two adult friends share a bed without everyone assuming something sexual is going on?"

The answer was obviously no. Every Avalanche member looked at her with a curious stare and, in the case of both Cid and Barret, threatened to kick Reeve's ass. Regardless of how she denied the rumor, it refused to go away.

One thing that did stay away, however, was Reeve. For some time he and his robotic feline friend had been absent from Seventh Heaven. She assumed he was just as embarrassed as she was and was merely trying to avoid the awkward conversations and death threats he was sure to receive once he showed up.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the bar was closed to patrons. Only those members of Avalanche to whom Tifa had graciously given extra sets of keys were able to enter. It seemed as though Yuffie was the only one that had time to waste at Tifa's bar today. No one else had showed up; even Tifa herself was gone somewhere with Marlene and Denzel.

As Yuffie sat and pondered where to go her keen ear heard the sound of a key entering the lock of the front door. Immediately she perked up glad she'd have someone to talk to. When a small black and white bipedal cat and a man with a goatee clad in blue came in her perkiness suddenly vanished. He had undoubtedly heard the rumors that their friends vehemently believed. That alone was enough to make her blush, but she knew she had to straighten this mess out sooner or later. She couldn't go the rest of her life without seeing her best friend. And anyway, maybe with both of them denying it and Cait Sith's support they'd be able to clear their names.

"Hey Reeve." She tried to sound normal as he took his normal seat beside her.

"Ye sound funny lass," Cait Sith noted upon hearing Yuffie's pitchy voice. Yuffie cleared her throat and hoped she cleared away any sense of nervousness with it.

Ignoring his creation's remark, Reeve asked with interest "So what have I missed around the watering hole these days?"

"Not much really." Yuffie lied. She wasn't sure if Reeve was pretending or if he truly was oblivious to the rumors that had enveloped the two of them.

"Aw, surely there must be something worth noting."

The way he spoke made Yuffie suspicious. "So you heard?" She asked flatly.

He shrugged. "I have the whole bar rigged up with audio recorders that you help me install Yuffie,you should know I did."

Immediately she felt stupid for forgetting such an important fact. She was the one who organized Tifa to close the bar and leave one day so she and him could secretly install audio recorders in discreet places...for business, of course.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it. Anyway...this whole thing is that cat's fault!" She looked around to find the short stature Cait Sith but didn't spy him anywhere. He was probably off playing with Marlene's dolls; something they recently discovered he enjoyed doing.

"He's just a robot Yuffie. He stated a fact; he had no idea that the fact could be misconstrued," he defended his partner.

"Yeah, well maybe; but thanks to him I've got everyone looking at me funny. Even Denzel asked if I was dating you!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "We gotta straighten this out! I can't deal with this anymore. Maybe if we both denied it and Cait Sith backed us up they'd stop hounding me."

Reeve pondered her words in silence for a moment. "Maybe...it would have," he dragged out.

"What? 'Maybe it would have'? What do you mean?"

"I mean it's too late for that now," he clarified.

Yuffie suddenly got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Reeve? What did you do?"

A large grin that could only be compared to that of a please Cheshire cat crossed his face.

"Well Cid and Barret barged into my home one day not long ago, and," he trailed off.

"And...?" she prompted.

"And I simply told them what they falsely believed. I didn't want to burst their bubbles."

Yuffie knew exactly what it was Reeve 'told' the two men who undoubtedly relayed this back to the rest of their friends, but still Yuffie wanted to know. "Exactly, what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you and I had been having a physical relationship for several months now and that you were pregnant."

The princess ninja's mouth dropped opened and her cheeks flushed red. "**REEVE**!" she reprimanded as she hit him so hard on the shoulder she nearly fell off of her stool.

"Hey, if you're going to lie you might as well make it a good one," Reeve remarked casually with a smile.

"Yeah well they don't know it's a lie!" Her cheeks were growing redder with embarrassment by the minute. "And now they think we are...are...well **ARE** and that I'm pregnant!"

Reeve calmly shrugged. "Let them believe what they want to believe."

"Yeah, well nine months from now or whatever when I don't have a kid they'll all know you lied about everything. That Reeve Tuesti is a liar; a dirty liar."

She pointed her finger accusingly at him. He sent her that infamous smile again and coolly replied to the ruffled Princess, "Who's to say that it will still be a lie by then?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and thank you Don'tCallMeBones for beta reading. Please review!_

_Leo_


	16. Rely

_Here is another chapter. Like always, thanks to Don'tCallMeBones for being my beta reader!_

* * *

**Rely**

"Yuffie, where are you?" Reeve spoke into the cell phone clutched in his free hand as he gathered the last of his paper work and packed it into his briefcase.

"REEVE!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly causing Reeve to flinch and move the phone away from his nearly shattered eardrum. "I'm so glad you called! Can you come and pick me up? Like, right now?"

"Pick you up?" Reeve asked curiously as he locked his briefcase and made his way to his office door. "From where?"

"Oh, just in Nibelheim." Her words were casual but the way she spoke them made Reeve suspicious.

"Yuffie...what are you doing in Nibelheim?" He was almost afraid to ask. The last thing he wanted was to spend another 100,000 gil to bail Yuffie out of Nibelheim's jail. Last time she'd been detained, she'd been charged with petty theft and vandalism by the owner of a local pie shop who had refused to make Yuffie a custom pie. Who knew what it was this time?

"I'm not in jail!" she defended herself, instinctively knowing what he was thinking. "Just come to Nibelheim and pick me up now please!" she whined.

"You sound desperate," he noted with apprehension.

"I am. I need a ride _now_, Reeve," she told him again, emphasizing the word 'now'.

"So let me get this straight. You expect me to drive all the way to Nibelheim to pick you up despite the fact you are obviously hiding something from me," he questioned.

"Yep!" came the enthusiastic reply. He sighed as he got in his blue car and put the key in the ignition.

With an even louder sigh that instantly told Yuffie that Reeve had relented, the man said "I'll be there soon," before turning off his cell phone cutting off Yuffie in the midst of her cheering and thanks.

--

The moment she jumped in his car he noticed it. "Yuffie..."

"Yes Reeve?" she asked innocently as she strapped on her seatbelt and nervously glanced behind the car as she were expecting a monster to start pursuing them at any moment.

"Where did you get that gun?" he asked, indicating the large black handgun that was sitting in her lap. The handgun that looked amazingly familiar. "It looks a lot like Vincent's."

"Oh." Yuffie gaze down at the black pistol she had seemingly forgotten she had in her lap. "That's because it is Vincent's," she told him as she grinned widely.

Reeve placed his hand over his eyes imagining Vincent's anger when the other man realized his beloved Death Penalty was gone. It would be worse when he figured out it was in the clutches of Yuffie Kleptomaniac Kisaragi at that! "So…care to explain…?"

With an even wider smile, Yuffie explained her 'perfectly logically reason' for stealing the gun. "Last time we went on a mission he wouldn't let me shoot his gun. He acts like it's a baby or something. I told him he was supposed to share but he just walked away! He walked away from me! Can you believe the nerve? I just wanted to play with it. But he wouldn't let me. So I broke in (an easy feat for a master ninja like myself) and stole it. The idiot left it on the table beside his coffin!" she exclaimed then took a deep breath.

"You'd better pray for a miracle. If he finds out you stole his gun you're going to need one," Reeve warned her.

Yuffie gave him a toothy smile "I don't believe in miracles. I _rely_ on them," she then looked into the barrel of the gun. "Hey Reeve, how can you tell if this thing is loaded?" she carelessly pointed the barrel directly at him, causing him to swerve in panic and nearly run into a light pole.

* * *

_Short...ya, but I still liked it. Please review!_

_Leo_


	17. Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right

_ANOTHER short one. I seem to be stuck in a rut of shorties. Hopefully it shall be uplifted soon. Still, I really hope you enjoy this despite the shortness of it._

* * *

**Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right**

"He stole one of my ninja stars!" Yuffie whined in her own defense.

"And so you go and steal a bike from a ten-year-old?" Reeve asked with an astonished expression on his face.

"Yep!" Yuffie beamed as she patted the seat of the red bicycle. "Teach that brat not to steal anything from The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

For some reason, Reeve wasn't that surprised. He let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hand over his eyes."I doubt that a Great Ninja runs around town stealing children's bicycles, Yuffie."

"Well he started it!"

"You're an adult Yuffie," Reeve found the need to remind her of this little but important fact.

"Yeah, and now he's a kid without a bike," she countered with a sneaky laugh.

"Yuffie..."

"He stole from me first!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Yuffie." He felt like he was lecturing a two year old not a fully-grown adult.

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation Yuffie nodded. "You're right, Reeve."

Reeve instantly looked up at her in disbelief. Had she just agreed with him that stealing was wrong? The woman who had become a professional thief at the age of five and had been incarcerated for petty theft at the age of eleven?

The large, sneaky smile that formed on her face quickly told him that she wasn't the least bit serious. With a singsong voice the ninja told him, "Two wrongs don't make a right - but three lefts do!" With that the tiny ninja decided it would be the perfect time for a late afternoon ride on her new bike.

"Wish the kid had had a green bike though," she noted sadly before she gave Reeve a large grin, hopped on the shiny red bicycle and peddled away.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! If you throw me plot bunnies, well that would be even greater!_

_Leo_


	18. What Friends Are For

_Okay here is the new one. As always, big thankies to my beta read Don'tCallMeBones_

_And I want to thank those of you who were nice enough to chuck Plot Bunnies at me. I was able to grab a few of the flying mammals and I'm sure I'll be able to make stories with quite a few. So don't be surprised if sometime in the future of this series you see your plot bunny being put to good use!_

* * *

**What Friends Are For**

After the Deep Ground incident, the president of WRO and his Elite Ninja/Spy/Professional Thief found themselves together at all times; be it at work, at the bar or lounging about in his apartment. The two had struck up a deep friendship and seemed inseparable, something that Tifa and Shera found adorable while Cloud and the other men found rather odd.

"We are friends," Yuffie would reiterate to Cid along with a couple of friendly pokes in the chest. "Why does that get your panties in a bunch? Huh Cidney?"

"It doesn't brat," Cid swatted away her tiny, prodding finger. "It's just how do you know his affection is," he gnawed on the end of his cigarette searching for the right words, something he rarely cared to do. "...is for the right reasons."

Cloud who was listening with mild interest found himself smirking at what Cid was insinuating. Indeed, while all the females thought the new found friendship was innocent and cute, the men openly wondered if Reeve had an alternative motive for his sudden interest in Yuffie; a physical one. Though Cloud understood exactly what Cid was asking, the young, naive little ninja didn't.

"What? Are you asking if he's a true friend?" Yuffie questioned, dumbfounded as she absently scratched her head.

"Well yeah wait...no I mean, what I'm tryin' to say is-"

"Geez Cid he's my boss!" Yuffie rudely interrupted him.

"I know but-"

"I see him all day five days a week do you really think he'd hang out with me on his free time if he wasn't a real friend?"

"Yuff, listen,-"

"Any normal boss would be glad to get a break from their workers."

"That's not what I meant!" Cid found himself yelling at the woman who wouldn't let him get a word in and slammed his beer down on the counter in anger causing it to sloshing it all over his white shirt and counter. As the pilot began to mutter obscenities and tried to clean up the mess he had made before Tifa wondered in, Yuffie jumped off of her bar stool and walked over to where Cloud was seated at a table.

"I saw you smirk," she told him, continuing without giving him the chance to speak. "You and Cid must think that someone like Reeve can't really like hanging out with someone like me."

"No, that's not what we think at all," the blond spoke readily. "We think…"

Placing a silencing finger in front of his face Yuffie continued, "You two think everyone finds me annoying like you guys do and that Reeve isn't really my friend. That he's just pretending to like me, don't you?"

Cloud blinked oddly at how much Yuffie could falsely assume in such a short span of time.

"No," he stated simply in his monotonous way.

"Well Mr. Pointy-Hair-Mako-Eyed-I-Like-To-Play-With-Swords-Man," she persisted with the same amount of conviction. "I'm gonna ask him and then I'll tell you and then I'll prove you and Mr. Highwind over there," she pointed to Cid, "wrong!"

"Yuffie we weren't assuming that," he told her as she marched towards the exit of the bar. "We were assuming that Reeve is trying to-" The door slammed. "To copulate with you..." he sighed.

"Copulate? Who the hell says that anymore dumb ass?" Cid asked as he finished wiping up the soaked table and his drenched shirt.

--

"You are my friend, right Reeve?" Yuffie asked him the next day as they sat in a Wutaian restaurant for lunch. She had just finished off the last of the saltine crackers waiting for her salad and was now discarding the plastic packets over to Reeve's side of the table..

"Of course I am, Yuffie," he gave her a small smile and moved Yuffie's mess to the side, out of his way.

"Are you a real friend, though?" she asked him, leaning closer to him intently. Grey eyes locked on his chocolate brown ones as if she was giving him an intense interrogation. Though Yuffie already knew the answer, she still wanted to hear it from him so she could rub it in Cid's and Cloud's faces later.

Reeve took a moment to answer this not understanding what was going on. "What's the difference?" he found himself asking her. Honestly he was a bit creeped out by her unblinking stare.

Pulling away from the older man Yuffie shrugged and finally blinked. It was a good question. What was the difference? Neither Cid nor Cloud ever specified. She thought for a moment until she said, "Well for one, you'd enjoy my charming, zany ways," she flashed him a cheesy grin "and wouldn't secretly find me annoying."

"I do enjoy your whimsical ways," he nodded. "And I assure you that I openly find you annoying at times," he added with a cheeky lopsided grin.

Rolling her eyes at his oh-so-Reeve-ish answer, Yuffie tried to think of a better way to word her question to avoid the Reeve-ishness. "Well the difference between a friend and a true friend is...um...oh!"

She gnawed on her tongue, deep in thought. Reeve couldn't help but smile at her; only she could make thinking look so difficult and so cute at the same time. "I know!" she finally exclaimed. "Friends help you move and engage in friendly chatter about weather and stuff. Real friends help you move bodies without asking questions."

Now, far beyond baffled, Reeve asked with a tilted head, "Yuffie, did you kill someone?"

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Tolerated it? Let me know. Review, review, review!_

_Leo_


	19. Worth The Sacrifice

_Hm...nothing to say, lol_

* * *

**Worth The Sacrifice **

Godo would either A, kill her or B, send her to a nunnery. He'd probably choose B for the prolonged suffering she would endure. Then, after she was tucked away somewhere, dressed in a long black robe, away from the world, he would kill Reeve, resurrect him and then kill him again in an even more gruesome fashion. Yes, Yuffie was sure this was their future. Chaos and havoc would ensue the moment they stepped foot out of this chocobo drawn carriage.

Being a Princess and the sole heir to the throne she was held in high esteem to all of Wutai. She set the example to the lowliest beggar to the highest, most respected priestess. She was to uphold the cardinal laws of the Wutaian way at all cost as her ancestors had before her. She had to be as flawless as a pearl, as graceful as a swan, and pure as snow. This was Wutai's expectation of its Princess.

Needless to say, Yuffie never fit the mold. But now she felt as if she not only didn't fit into the mold, but that she had shattered the mold into a thousand little pieces. Now with the broken mold and what was soon to be her broken title at her feet, Yuffie found herself running over the best way to explain to her father that the only quality she ever fit, being pure as snow, was long gone. Bluntly put, Princess Yuffie Ayam Soto Kisaragi was pregnant.

"He'll blow a fuse," her voice full of certain doom as she explained to Reeve. "He'll tell me I've shamed Wutai and the Kisaragi name. Then, he'll say that my mother would be ashamed of me. Then, for the bazillionth time he'll say that I'm nothing like my mother who would never disgrace herself in such a manner," she imitated her father's voice.

"And what will you say back to him?" Reeve asked her curiously. If he was ruffled at all about the situation he didn't let on. Yuffie almost wanted to reach over to him and shake him vigorously all the while yelling at him didn't he understand that more than likely Godo would have him hanged, drawn, and quartered

Yuffie laughed bitterly and shook her head. With a shrug, she replied, "I don't know. Probably something like, 'For the love of Leviathan don't send me to a stuffy nunnery'!" Reeve laughed at this.

"What? You think this is funny?" Yuffie asked sharply.

"I think you are overreacting dear," he said plainly.

"And I'd say you are under-reacting!" she quickly countered. "You don't know the Wutaian way like I do. I hate to tell you this, but by this time tomorrow there is a good chance your head will be on a spike."

"I may not know your country, " Reeve agreed with a slight nod. "But I've had dealings with your father before. He's all hot air. A bit of reprimanding for our 'careless' act and then he'd turn jubilant at the thought of having a grandchild."

"Hmmm...?" Yuffie thought about this; truly it didn't seem that far-fetched. In fact, it seemed more like her father. No doubt if she had been born a few generations prior she would have met a

harsher reaction but her father would more than likely take it easy on her with only a bit of lecturing. But still there was a nagging voice inside Yuffie's head that insisted the worst would happen. "Reeve, you might be right," she admitted to the slightly smiling man. "But I mean you never know. What if he does go mad, psycho tyrant and he throws me away forever while he kills you!" Reeve shrugged. "You don't seem very worried."

"I'm not," Reeve laughed as he peered out the carriage window. They were nearing Wutai. "But if the worst scenario would happen I'd die with a smile on my face."

"And why is that...?"

"Because these past several months with you have been the best of my life," he stated genially, an adorable smile on his face that still made Yuffie's heart melt. "And after all, people only succeed at things they are having fun doing and judging from your current condition..." He looked at her ever-growing swollen belly. "I was enjoying myself very much. Well worth the sacrifice of one's head."

* * *

_Like always...review!!  
_

_Leo_


	20. Harmless Question

_Thanks to my beta reader Bones for correcting all my mistakes and helping my stories flow better!_

* * *

**Harmless Question**

Asking questions couldn't hurt. In fact, it was completely harmless. Or so Yuffie thought. But somewhere on the road of simple questions and answers, she'd come to a fork and veered sharply to the largely complicated left side.

Getting caught smiling shyly at Reeve one day was enough on its own to gain the attention of the older man. Yuffie and shy rarely coexisted unless preceded by the word not. Once it had been brought to his attention, Reeve pestered her nonstop both at work and then at Tifa's bar to get to the bottom of that strangely shy smile from earlier. Something in him told him it was something he wanted to know.

She had refused again and again until he finally wore her down and she confessed that evening while they were sitting on his couch. They both had to work the next day and Yuffie had a feeling if she didn't tell him that he would double his efforts to extract the information from her. "I wanted to ask you something earlier," she began.

"What? Do you still want to ask me?" he asked eagerly.

She blushed a fierce pink and nodded meekly.

"Shoot," he prompted, no longer able to keep the smile off of his face. Her embarrassment was beyond endearing and the usually confident, cocky ninja looked so cute with pink tinted cheeks.

"I was wondering what would happen if we kissed," she admitted. Reeve had occupied her thoughts more and more as of late and when she'd seen that harpy of a client throwing herself at him, she'd felt an unexpected spark of jealousy and possessiveness. It had taken all her willpower not to stomp over to the skinny blond bimbo that was giving Reeve a sickeningly sweet smile and batting her eyelashes like a silly twit, grab her pretty blond hair and throw her out of the 15th story window and then roughly remind Reeve that he belonged to her.

"That's all," she added simply before reaching for her coat and gathering the papers she'd come to collect before she headed towards the door. But somewhere on the route to the front door her path was blocked by Reeve. What happened after that was a complete blur. Instead of proceeding on her intended path to Reeve's front door, Yuffie found herself in Reeve's bed, nude, with moonlight spilling in through the window, giving the room a calming shine.

The reality of the situation hit Yuffie like a ton of bricks. A ton of lead bricks; the kind that slap you in the face and leave you reeling. Still she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Reeve," she looked over to the man who was lying beside her with his hands behind his head, a small, content smile on his face.

"Yes?" he replied, peering at her. His smile grew into a full-fledged grin as the suddenly conscious Yuffie made sure to cover herself completely with the sheet. His next statement, "There's no need to be shy now. I've seen it already," was ignored by the embarrassed ninja.

She spoke to him in the most even tone she could manage. "I'm not sure what happened here but," she started.

"Really? And here I thought a twenty year old like yourself would all know about intercourse," he teased. She shot him an icy glare at which he laughed smugly. She momentarily wondered if all men were like this after sex.

"Listen to me Reeve," her voice was hot with anger, embarrassment and maybe even a bit of arousal.

"Don't you DARE say anything to ANYONE or I swear to you that I will kill you with my bare hands." Her serious gray eyes agreed with her threat.

A part of Yuffie admitted she wasn't nearly as mad as she let on. In fact, she was far from it. It occurred to her that she'd been attracted to Reeve for a while now and that she'd secretly been hoping that this would happen.

As she grappled with that annoying voice in her head that told her she'd been after this the entire time, she heard Reeve say in that teasing voice of his, "Well, at least you learned a lesson. Not all questions can be answered without a demonstration."

* * *

_Review people, review!_

_Leo_


	21. Stuck

_Well this is much longer than my usual update, so I hope you enjoy. I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it! _

_Credit goes to my awesome beta reader **Don'tCallMeBones** whom without which I'm sure my stories wouldn't make much sense, lol _

_Oh, and this is dedicated to my buddy Jasmine aka **Nariosaw** whose VERY painful rendition of Aerosmith's 'Love in an Elevator' during a phone conversation inspired this story, lol_

* * *

**Stuck**

"...Hi."

"Hello..."

"...Going down?"

"Yes..."

"So am I."

"Floor 3?"

"No, Floor 2."

"Ah. Why?"

"Some stupid errand for Yumak."

"Oh."

"...Reeve."

"Yes?"

"The elevator won't go unless you press the button."

"Oh, of course," Reeve mentally kicked himself for forgetting such a crucial rule of elevator mechanics. Switching his hot coffee into his other hand he quickly pressed 3 then 2 before turning and giving Yuffie an awkward smile that matched the uneasy feeling that filled the closed space. Both had been doing a good job avoiding one another at work; at least they had until they both managed to catch the same ride down. Soon they would be released and they would go their separate ways, hopefully avoiding another encounter for some time. Who knew how long this game of Hide and No Seek would continue. Weeks? Months? Forever? At the current rate it seemed it would never end. As long as these weird feelings surrounded the two of them they'd continue to do their damndest to avoid one another.

When the elevator passed floor six and abruptly halted, jarring the two occupants inside, Reeve realized that life was just a big clichéd joke. Reeve recoiled with unbridled annoyance at the loud sound that came from above them.

"Huh? What did I touch?" Yuffie pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and looked frantically for any button she could have pushed by accident.

"You didn't do anything. We're stuck," Reeve let out a defeated sigh. Something told him they wouldn't be going their separate ways any time soon.

"Stuck?" Yuffie asked, dumbfounded. "Stuck," she repeated once more as the realization sunk in. "We're stuck!" she exclaimed as if it had just occurred to her. "Oh sweet Leviathan in materia heaven we are stuck!" Frantically she walked over to the metal door and tried to pry it open with her tiny hands.

"Yuffie, even if you did somehow get the door open you'd step right out and fall down the shaft. We'll just have to wait." Though he wasn't frantic like Yuffie he was beyond aggravated with the situation, but in true Reeve like fashion, he was able to keep his cool and seem unfazed.

"So what? We just wait here in this box?"

"I suppose we have to."

Yuffie regarded him thoughtfully for a second before sneering at him "Screw that." She then proceeded to try to pry open the door. Her knuckles became pure white from the strain.

Twenty minutes later Reeve still stood in his spot. His cup of coffee was now empty and sat on the floor beside him while Yuffie lay sprawled out on the elevator floor exhausted from her efforts. "God this sucks," she broke the long silence as she sat up and massaged her sore hands. Reeve nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't the best situation he'd ever been in. "It really sucks. I mean stuck in an elevator is bad enough but it's worse when I'm stuck with...ah...never mind." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. At the last moment she had remembered to turn on the 'social filter' Tifa had told her about. Still Reeve knew exactly what she had meant to say.

"For the record," he spoke for the first time in thirty minutes. "I'm not ecstatic to be stuck in here with you either."

She shot him a heated glare and crossed her arms. "So I went through the trouble of censoring myself just to have you say it out loud?" she accused with a raised eyebrow. Reeve simply looked away. "Well Reeve, for the record I'd rather be stuck in here with a thousand blood thirsty chocobo mutants than you."

"I doubt a thousand could fit."

"Smart ass. I'd rather be in here with Vincent. Sure he is a total bore but at least he isn't an ass like you."

"And when, Yuffie Kisaragi, have I been an ass to you?"

"Um...let's see...like forever!" Yuffie jumped to her feet. "The moment I meant you in person you laughed and asked Cloud if I'd fallen into a bucket of neon paint because my clothes were so bright."

"That's being an ass?" Reeve questioned. "And even if it I was you shouldn't wear so many bright colors. You look like a deranged Easter egg."

"You'd rather me dress in boring as hell blue like you? Maybe you dress in blue because you think it makes you look cool? It doesn't. It's dull."

"It's far better than constantly dressing in that ghastly green."

"Oh, and you Mr. Fashion Expert, would know?"

"I don't have to be a fashion expert to know that you dress like a prostitute."

"And it isn't my fault you have had so many encounters with prostitutes to base that on."

"Oh yes. As if between running a company, being a spokesperson, trying to assist Avalanche, making thousands of robots and putting up with your childish behavior I have time to do such a thing."

"I'm sorry your dolls are stopping you from getting any," she retorted.

"They are not dolls! They are robots and I seriously don't need romantic advice of any kind from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take a wild guess, Virgin Mary!"

"I'll kill you right where you stand," Yuffie hissed in anger. If steam could actually come from the infuriated ninja it would have.

"And then you'd go to jail for the rest of your life," Reeve noted coolly with an uninterested shrug.

"I can't be sentenced to life!" Yuffie yelled in defiance. "I'm a princess!"

"And a bratty one at that."

"You just keep that up mister," she warned.

"Well, if you insist. A bratty, selfish, loud, clumsy-" Around the fourth word Yuffie lost all of her physical restraint and in the next second Reeve was on the floor rubbing the knee that had been on the receiving end of Yuffie's patented "Super Awesome Ninja Kick."

"I went easy on you!" she made sure to tell him. "I could have killed you with my bare hands. After all everyone knows you can't fight. Even your stupid doll can't fight!" Yuffie wasn't sure why, but she had expected Reeve to stay there on the floor for the remainder of their plight, silently avoiding her wrath.

That expectation was blown to shreds when, with a noticeable limp, he picked himself up off the floor and said, "I realize that as the brains of our group I may lack the Cloud's tenacity or Vincent's trigger-happiness, but do not for a moment mistake that for weakness, Yuffie." The steady, even glare he was sending her was surprisingly intimidating. Since when was Yuffie Kisaragi intimidated by Reeve Tuesti? The man she considered a clown and somewhat of a pansy was now sending her an intense glower, making her feel unsettled. But like always she refused to back down from a confrontation.

"Psha. I could kick your ass right here and now and send you hobbling back to that hole you crawled out of," she huffed defiantly with crossed arms and a scalding hot glare that easily beat Reeve's.

"I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a man and you're a woman."

"Oh, so now you're sexiest too? Way to step up the ladder Reeve."

"Yes well with your boot constantly in my face pushing me down it's hard to be the better person and climb up."

"Aw, Poor Reevey. Always with the sad sob story."

"Poor simple Yuffie. Always with the ineffective sarcasm."

After briefly glancing around the small area for anything to pick up and hit Reeve with, Yuffie reached down and grabbed Reeve's empty cup and placed it in the middle of the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked her perplexedly.

"Making sides." Yuffie explained. "This cup separates our spaces. For your physical well-being I'm sitting it here as a reminder for me not to kill you before we are rescued from this hellhole."

Giving the cup an odd glance, Reeve gazed up at Yuffie a said, "This is my company, so technically this is my elevator." He took his foot and slid the cup closer to Yuffie until it sat right at her feet. "That, is your space." She was pressed up against the wall. "And even with that I am being generous."

"Reeve."

"Yes?"

"#& you and the cup," Yuffie kicked the offending object over.

An hour later and the two were still stuck in the elevator. To make their situation even worse now the air conditioner had failed and it was starting to feel like an oven, as Yuffie had so often called it in the past.

For the moment the two found themselves at an official truce. Both now sat down on the floor of the elevator on opposite sides. Yuffie was twirling the cup she had an hour ago ninja kicked and Reeve had his head up against the wall with his eyes closed tight in thought. "Do you think they even know we are in here?" Yuffie words not only broke the silence but would probably eventually lead to a break of the truce.

"Of course they know we are in here. It's just a matter of time before they get this hunk of junk running again."

"That's what you said right after we first got stuck a million hours ago."

"And I stand by it. It will be a matter of time. I didn't say how soon or how far away that time would be."

"You're a smart ass," Yuffie frowned at him but didn't say it with as much anger as she had earlier. She was drained.

"And you're just wonderful," he mocked.

Reluctantly letting his comment go, Yuffie sighed. "So..."

"So what?"

"Let's talk."

"Judging by our earlier conversations, talking should be avoided, don't you think?"

A million snappy quips came to her mind but Yuffie pushed them all away. "Listen. I'm bored, tired and sweaty. Let's just try to pass time and talk about something."

Reeve thought for a moment before asking "About what? The materia you stole from me four years ago and still haven't returned? Or how about how you destroyed Cait Sith's CPU and tried to accuse Marlene?" With little interest he noticed Yuffie surprised look. "Yes, I knew it was you all along. The poorly executed and childish nature of the damages immediately pointed in your direction."

The good humor to which she was desperately clinging was slowly escaping her. "You are just itching for another kick, aren't you?"

"Are my motives that transparent?" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"I know!" Yuffie smiled brightly. "Let's talk about how you are a total jackass, geek who likes to play with dolls and get drunk off his ass on weekends and has to have someone drive him home."

"As thrilling as that sounds let's talk about how you are a short, whiny little princess who would stab her own father in the back if given the chance."

"He'd deserve it." Yuffie threw back without a moment's hesitation. "He let Wutai fall and become a tourist location! He deserves a little pain if you ask me."

"Ah. Justice according to Yuffie. Useless."

"You deserve a swift kick in the ass."

"Didn't we already go over this once? If I recall correctly, it resulted in a very unsuccessful placement of a cup divider."

"I didn't want to hurt you Tuesti, but you better believe that I could and will #& you up if you keep running your mouth!" She glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I don't fight girls," Reeve replied casually.

"What did you just call me?" Yuffie rose to her feet slowly and stared down at the still seated man.

"I called you what you are. A little girl," he answered coolly. "Besides, little girls don't fight fair."

No one called Yuffie a child. Even at 21 years of age she constantly had to hear that kind of comment from her other companions but for some reason it stung even more coming from Reeve.

"At least little girls can fight. Nerdy little boys can only talk," she placed her hands on her hips and antagonized him.

"Little girls don't know when to stop talking."

"It's all little boys can do."

"Little girls think they are intimidating"

"Little boys won't admit when they are intimidated."

Reeve stood up from and said plainly. "Little girls tend to get themselves in big trouble."

"Little boys don't realize when they've already lost a battle." Yuffie poked Reeve in the chest with a bony finger, standing up on her tippy-toes and looking at him with beady determined eyes that Reeve easily matched. Their faces were barely inches away as they engaged in their hot-blooded stare down that was gradually becoming more dangerous as time passed and lips drew closer despite fierce eyes.

"Yuffie," he croaked out her name.

"Yes?" she asked through half lidded eyes.

"You truly are in trouble now; you do know that, don't you?"

She fully opened her eyes and gave him a fiery smirk, eyes ablaze with anger but also with some other unidentifiable emotion. "You don't intimidate me Tuesti."

"Are you sure?" he edged closer causing her to back away until she was at the wall, a growing blush on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure," she didn't even convince herself.

"Good, then you won't mind this." He then quickly closed the short distance with a possessive, dominating kiss as he pressed the tiny ninja against the wall.

"Okie dokie. Mission Reefie is accomplished." Reno smiled smugly and patted himself on the back as he watched the black and white monitor with a devilish smile.

Elena stood behind him watching the monitor with astonishment. "I never thought it would actually work," she muttered under her breath. "Never."

"Of course ya didn't." Reno swerved his chair around to face the blond Turk. "That's why they pay me to do the thinking." He pointed to his head with his index finger. "Those two had so much sexual tension built up they were starting to resent each other. It was driving everyone crazy! Since they weren't going to do anything to alleviate the stress, I thought we should give them a little nudge. Just call me The Love Doctor, LD for short." With a sly wink a very proud Reno boasted.

Elena sneered. "Well, Mr. Love Doctor, how long do you think you can keep it hidden that Reeve and Yuffie are stuck in the elevator and that it's all your fault?"

Reno shrugged. "At least another hour. Maybe more. Depends on how-"

A sharp gasp of shock from Elena caused him to swerve back around to face the monitor. The devilish grin that he donned earlier now turned into a full fledged deviant countenance as his dark blue eyes sparkled with perverse excitement. "Oh hell yeah!" He began to clap and cheer. "Go Tuesti! Ride her like you stole her!"

Without being able to enjoy anymore of the grainy, soundless, black and white show he was witnessing, Elena yanked him up from his seat and out of the security room but not before disconnecting the elevator security camera.

* * *

_Haha, hope you had some fun reading. Please review??_

_Leo_


	22. So Do I

_Not my usual fluff and fun. Pre relationship._

_Thanks goes to my beta reader **Don'tCallMeBones** for fixin up my story! Thanks_

* * *

**So Do I**

"I'm worried."

What else was new? If worrying were an Olympic sport, Tifa would take the gold. "Really, I am," she continued. "Reeve has been stuffed up in his office for what seems like forever."

"If forever constitutes five days, " Cid interjected, barely audible to even those who sat right beside him but somehow Tifa's keen ears heard him and shot him a stern glare.

"It's not healthy Cid. He's our friend." Tifa frowned, imagining Reeve locked in his office all by himself mulling over stupid files and data and whatever else it was the man occupied himself with. Surely that type of work and seclusion could mess with one's mind; and Tifa was pretty sure Reeve was deranged enough.

"The attack on WRO headquarters," the toneless voice spoke for the first time the entire evening. Baby blue eyes locked on her white sneakers as she talked. "It has left Mr. Tuesti in a rather bad state of perturbation."

"She means he's upset," Vincent quickly answered Cid's question that he knew was coming.

"Yes," Shelke nodded an acknowledgment of thanks to the often silent gunslinger. He had taken on the role of translator between the others and Shelke. "I think Mr. Tuesti would do best if we all let him be." She glanced up at Tifa only to see a disapproving frown on the motherly woman's face.

"We can't," she declared, stepping from behind the bar. She swiftly took off of apron and placed in on the table where Cid sat.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed the discarded garment.

"I'm going to check on Reeve."

"He won't let you in," Vincent reminded.

"Yeah, me and Barret went there a couple days ago. Asshole completely blew us off!" Cid grunted and took another puff from his cigarette. "Didn't even have the decency to come to the door and say hi or nothin'."

"Perhaps it's best he be left alone," Shelke repeated her earlier comment, unsure if anyone had heard her.

Completely ignoring the former Tsviet, Tifa turned to look at Yuffie. "Maybe you should go Yuffs."

"Me? Why me?" She knew why.

"Because Reeve is closest to you."

"Well...yeah, maybe..." Yuffie conceded as she took a sip of her coke. "But maybe you should send Vincent instead." She pointed towards the crimson clad man who stood beside a stiffly still Shelke. "Reeve has more respect for Vincent. He'd probably just blow me off." The look in Tifa's eyes told Yuffie she was losing her argument but then a brilliant thought came to mind. "Or Shelke could go!" she nearly proclaimed.

"Why?" a puzzled Tifa asked.

"Well...because ya know...Shalua." No more needed to be said. All those present except maybe Shelke herself had sensed the feelings Reeve harbored for the ill-fated scientist. He had probably taken the loss harder than anyone else. "Shalua wanted Shelke to live a normal life," Yuffie continued feeling confident that she was worming her way out of going to see Reeve. "She wanted her little sister to be normal. Maybe if Reeve sees Shelke now he'll realize that Shalua's death wasn't in vain and maybe that will cheer him up and make him slack up off of the paper work."

Everyone was silent as they mulled over her words, digesting them slowly. Yuffie let out a sigh of relief and thanked her fast thinking ninja brain for saving her from a very awkward encounter with Reeve.

The feeling was very short lived.

"No. I still think you should go, Yuffie," Tifa told her as she took her apron from Cloud and put it back on. She glanced over to Vincent, "What do you think?"

Shifting slightly up against the wall he was propped on, he answered with a nod. "Yuffie's friendship may be of more help to him than Shelke's forgotten blood ties."

"Blood sucker's right," Cid agreed.

Smiling Tifa turned to face the seated ninja with a hopeful smile to which Yuffie meant with disappointed huff.

--

_Silently she approached him careful not to alert him to her presence until the very last moment. "I'm sorry," she finally muttered as she reached him._

_"Hmm? About what?"_

_"You know about what. Shalua."_

_"Ah. She was a great member of WRO. No one could build weapons quite like her. She was well versed in medicine and often doubled as a medic. Her services will be missed."_

_"That's all you are going to miss? What she did? What about her? Aren't you going to miss her for her?" He didn't answer. "I'm sorry Reeve. I know you liked her."_

_"Which was completely my fault to begin with, Yuffie; not yours."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Love and work are never meant to mix. Simple fact that I chose to ignore until now."_

_"Wait...you loved her?"_

_"I suppose I could have grown to. I wanted to...before it was too late," he cryptically added before he walked away._

--

WRO was empty. It was like a ghost town. Yuffie was so used to seeing the place swarming with people and all types of racket filling her ears that the silent, motionless building she now stood in was succeeding in creeping her out.

She could have turned back and told Tifa that he wouldn't come to the door that she had tried but it was no use. She could have…but a part of Yuffie wanted to see Reeve full well knowing the awkward encounter that would result.

She tapped on his door lightly at first then paused to see if she could hear any movement from within the office. She thought she heard the squeak of a chair; perhaps he was coming to the door? A few seconds passed and the door remained shut and no more noise came from the room. With a deep sigh, Yuffie knocked a little harder. "Reeve..." She didn't know why she called out his name timidly, but she did. "It's me, Yuffie," she decided to add just in case the man had already forgotten her beautiful voice. "Can I come in?" Nothing. "Can you let me in?" Still nothing. "If I break down this stupid door I'm not paying for it, mister," her timid tone was now replaced by that of a flustered one as she prepared herself to kick open the large oak door.

Just as she was about to kick with all her might she heard a small click and saw the door open ever so slightly. Shocked for a moment, she stood outside staring at the slightly ajar door before coming to her senses and whipping in before he could lock her out.

Closing the door behind her she gave him a large smile hoping to get off on a good foot. "Hello Reeve, work much?"

"Hello Yuffie," he greeted in his normal voice but refused to meet her eyes, something normal Reeve never did. The normal Reeve would always look a person directly in the eye, Yuffie theorized that the eccentric man simply did it to make others uncomfortable. After all, a steady, confident stare from warm chocolate eyes could make the stiffest of stiffs squirm with discomfort. But there were no confident chocolate eyes today.

She vaguely took in the strewn condition of his office; another thing that was far from normal for Reeve. Mr. Obsessive Compulsive had let his once achingly organized office turn into a tornado stricken mess. Papers, files and books littered the floor. The only thing that seemed to be in its original place was his desk, chair and laptop. Everything else was in complete disarray.

"Is there a reason you are here Yuffie?" he asked with eyes locked on his laptop and fingers going at an amazingly fast pace.

She hesitated to answer. Why was she here? Was she here because Tifa practically made her come? "I was worried about you Reeve," she admitted. Tifa's pushing had served as only a catalyst.

Yuffie nearly gasped when he finally looked up at her. His normally jubilant, lively, brown eyes looked exhausted, stressed, and worried. Still the small smile that donned his face caused his weary eyes to sparkle with a familiar shine. "No need to be worried about me Yuffie," he told her convincingly. "Just catching up on some work is all." He gave her another smile before returning his attention to his laptop.

"Catching up on work, huh? You've been doing that for nearly a week now," Yuffie realized after she spoke just how condescending she must have sounded as she stood before him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Yes. Work," he clenched and unclenched his fist, something Yuffie noticed he had a tendency to do when stressed or more suitably in this case, cornered.

"Reeve...I'm sorry," she found herself echoing words she had spoken over a week ago.

"About what?" He decided to play dumb.

"About Shalua," Yuffie wasn't having it. "I'm sorry that she died before you could even tell her you loved her." She noticed his fingers freeze over his keyboard. "Or at least get to know if the feelings you had for her were love but you can't spend your life locked up in this office working yourself to death because of it. You'll end up just like Vincent! But instead of a coffin you'll have this stuffy old office."

The longer the silence lingered between the two of them, the more Yuffie felt the urge to run out of the WRO building and not look back. Soon she began thinking he was never going to reply so she slowly turned to leave only to have his voice stop her. "For future reference, I didn't love her."

"You didn't?"

Reeve shrugged. "No. I suppose not. She was fascinating though. She's the only person I've ever met who was as dedicated to her work as I was." Yuffie had to nod in agreement. Shalua was a dedicated worker. "Perhaps that was the main problem. Even when I tried to gain her attention she'd simply walk away or begin to talk about a new weapon she was designing." Yuffie idly noted this description sounded just like Reeve.

"That sounds like Shalua," Yuffie weakly mused on the woman she had only known for a short time. She had constantly talked about her projects. "You're not as bad as she was as far as talking about tech stuff," she felt compelled to add.

"I'm getting old," Yuffie's smile disappeared at Reeve's unexpected comment.

"Ah...where did that come from?" Yuffie questioned. She walked over to Reeve's desk and propped against the table, looking attentively at him. "We were talking about Shalua and tech stuff, not about you being ancient," she teased him.

"That's not funny," he sighed and slouched in his chair a bit. The Ninja briefly wondered when the last time he had gone to bed was. "Do you have any idea how old I am Yuffie?"

"I dunno...36?" she guessed.

"38," he corrected with another, deeper sigh.

"I still don't get where you're going with this," she admitted as she hopped up on his paper covered desk and took a seat.

"I'm a 38 year old, unmarried, single, childless man."

"Well if you wanna focus on the negative things..." Yuffie swung her feet. "I'll focus on the positive. You're president of the WRO, an excellent engineer and a Jenova War hero!"

"That's exactly my point."

"Wait, what?"

"Yuffie, don't you get it?" he asked his puzzled friend only to get a blank stare. "Why spend time trying to pursue a part of life that obviously wasn't meant for me? Instead I think my place is here." He looked around in office and winced, no doubt realizing for the first time how junky it had become. "Here is where I can make a difference. Here is where I should focus my energy."

"So..." Yuffie drew out. "You are going to lock yourself in your office for the rest of your life?"

"You make it sound bad."

"You make it sound good."

"Remember the surprise attack Deepground organized against WRO?" Yuffie looked at him dumbly. As if she could forget! "It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"I was off looking for Shalua when one of my men sent me a report. If I hadn't been foolishly looking for her and had been paying attention to my transcript the whole surprise attack could have been prevented and the number of men and women lost could have been cut in half; maybe even completely avoided."

"Things happen. It's not your fault Reeve. Even if you were off looking for Shalua. Things happen for a reason."

"If you are trying to tell me those people lost their lives because I was chasing after a lingering hope that I wouldn't be alone for the rest of my life then that is a pathetic reason to die."

There was something about the way Reeve spoke and the way his eyes stayed intently on his clasped hands that made Yuffie's normally tough as nails heart break. "I'll stay here," he continued. "I'll stay here and help protect this city and this planet. I was a part of the destruction once with ShinRA and by mistake once again when I let my foolish thoughts get in my way." He glanced up at the girl who was sitting on his desk. "This is where I belong. Right here. I can do the most good here."

"Reeve..." she wanted to argue but the sensible side of her told her it was a lost cause. Still, "You can't just…"

"Don't worry about me Yuffie," he flashed her another warm smile. "I want to stay here. You'll see me around sometimes," he assured her as he pulled out a file from his desk and began to skim through it. "I'm constructing a new unit for WRO." Whether he was talking to her or to thin air she didn't know. "They will be elite WRO soldiers. Much like ShinRA's 1st SOLDIERs minus the mako exposure and destructive world domination plans. Also, I was thinking that maybe it..." As Reeve continued to talk about his newest hope for his company, Yuffie found herself smiling despite herself. Just like Shalua, Reeve could drift off into nerd land and proceed to talk for hours on end without realizing that no one cared to hear any of it.

From the peculiar look Reeve was giving her Yuffie concluded she must have laughed. She blushed slightly and shook her head. "Go ahead, Reeve," she instructed as she hopped down from his desk and took a seat on the floor with her back propped against the white wall. "What else ya got planned for these elite soldiers?"

"Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I'm tired of sitting on your desk."

"You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to. I know you find this stuff boring. You can go. And, tell Tifa not to fret...I know she is."

"I could, but I'm not."

"Why?"

"As long as you stay here Reeve Tuesti, so do I."

"Yuffie..."

"You said you belonged here, didn't you?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Well, then, I guess so do I."

* * *

_So what do you think? Please review, reviews make me happy!_

_Leo_


	23. Three Sheets to the Wind

_Here is my newest chapter, thank you for being patient. _

_Big thanks to my awesome Beta reader Don'tCallMeBones_

* * *

**Three Sheets to the Wind**

Reeve leisurely took another long sip from the freshly opened bottle of champagne and couldn't help but think of how smoothly his WRO pilot was flying. If he had attempted to drink the expensive champagne aboard the Sierra, Cid would have hit some 'God Damn Turbulence,' causing him to spill the entire bottle on the floor. Cid was a great pilot, but drinking on the Sierra was generally a waste of alcohol and money. Drinking alcohol aboard the Sierra could be considered alcohol abuse – more of it landed on the floor than in the drinker's stomach.

Fairly content sipping his drink while staring out the airplane window thinking random little thoughts and enjoying the feel of the air conditioner, Reeve decided he would have to accept more invitations from other large organizations like his. This weekend would allow him to relax and unwind at some event for some company in Nowheresville, Gaia. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was for this short time he would have no paper work, no business meetings, no troubles what so ever.

"Little early in the day to get drunk as a skunk, dontcha think?"

_Well...no paper work or business meetings at least,_ he thought with a hidden smile.

"I specifically told Aaron that if he saw you trying to board the plane to shoot you on sight," he didn't bother the turn and look at the person who stood at his library doorway. Instead he continued to drink and stayed firmly planted in his navy colored, cushioned chair.

"You are _so_ funny Reeve!" the shrill voice that it seemed impossible for him to escape even in his dreams called. "Why don't you have another chair?"

"When I come in here I wish to be alone so I can relax for a bit."

"Oh." Despite the hints he threw at her, in truth Reeve loved her company and relied on Yuffie's unwavering need to do the exact opposite of what she thought everyone else wanted her to do. "Well that ain't gonna happen now!" Ah...good old Yuffie.

Finally coming into his view Yuffie jumped up on his desk knocking off a few books that sat in her way which caused Reeve to groan. "You sound like Frankenstein when you do that," she reminded him before stretching a long, lanky arm out towards him.

"What?" He was puzzled.

"Give me some of that stuff," she gestured impatiently to the half empty bottle of champagne that seemed glued to Reeve's right hand.

Blinking at the bottle curiously for a moment then gazing back up at the woman who sat across from him, he said with an audacious smile, "I'm afraid Little Miss Kisaragi isn't old enough."

"Reeve...that's not funny. Just give me some of that damned stuff!"

He grabbed the bottle with both hands as if guarding it from sneaky ninja clutches. Still all the while a large playful smile planted on his face as he teased her. "I'm afraid the drinking age is 21 and you are what...18?"

"19!" she corrected as she kicked his desk with the heel of her foot.

"Ah...what a little lady you are becoming," he continued to provoke. She looked so cute when she became infuriated.

"Reeve, stop this before I kick your ass and take the stupid bottle from you," she warned honestly. "Anyway, in Wutai the drinking age is 18."

"I'm afraid Wutaiian laws don't apply aboard my vessel. Strictly Midgarian and what would the trusting people of Midgar think if they heard their beloved President of WRO was letting some Wutaiian Ninja girl drink the finest bottle of champagne aboard his private, company owned airplane? There'd be mass hysteria!"

Rolling her eyes at the cheesy overly dramatic man, she weighed her options in her mind. There were various things she could do. She could A) Proceed to knock Reeve unconscious and take the now nearly empty bottle which would more than likely lead to a huge showdown between herself and furious WRO members with big guns, B) She could simply give up, but what would be the fun in that?, or C) Be super sneaky and have a snatch and run mission. Option C seemed like a good idea.

"Fine," she huffed, slouching and listlessly swinging her legs. "You are so mean to me," she threw in with a heated gaze.

"Never," the man admonished playfully as he discarded his now empty bottle and retrieved another from a nearby refrigerator that held a year's supply of alcohol. As he made his way back to his comfortable chair he answered the question he knew Yuffie was asking herself. "I'm not an alcoholic. I just enjoy it from time to time," he opened the cork like a professional and took a sip.

For a moment forgetting her desperate bid for the drink which she now knew was stalked by the dozen in Reeve's refrigerator, she scooted closer to the end of the desk and asked curiously, "Just how many drinks have you enjoyed so far today?"

Pausing for a moment, "Does the consumption of last night's alcohol transfer in over to today?"

Suddenly, realization came to her. Reeve wasn't just a little buzzed or slightly tipsy, he was drunk. Full-fledged, honest-to-Gaia hammered. "You hide it well," she mumbled to herself.

"What? Hide what well?" he looked at her throw his bottle.

"Being drunk as a skunk," she laughed repeating what she had said earlier. "And I was just playing then! Just because we are going to this big event or whatever doesn't mean it's a good idea for you to cut loose like we're on vacation at Costa del Sol."

Though his mind was intoxicated he still retained enough of himself to know what his young spy gatherer was saying was indeed the truth. Still intoxication gave Reeve an unusual 'I don't give a damn feeling' and 'I'm just glad I'm not at work' mentality. "Yuffie."

"Yeah?"

"Stop being a killjoy."

Shrugging, after all why should she care if he made an ass off himself at an event because he was unbelievably drunk? She walked over to the refrigerator, retrieved her a bottle from the very back and returned to her set on Reeve's desk.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Where did you get that?" The look of utter puzzlement on his face made him look rather simple and caused Yuffie to laugh. He then checked to make sure she hadn't somehow stolen his bottle from his own hand.

"Dumbass," she commented simply before she handed the bottle to Reeve who, despite his obvious inebriation, instinctively knew that she wished for him to uncork it. Handing the open bottle back to Yuffie she began chugging at an impressive rate. Slowing down for only a moment she smiled, "What? You didn't think I knew how to drink? Ha. I can drink you under the table easy."

"There is no table, just a desk," he remarked sarcastically in his normal smart ass voice. Even if he was drunk, he was still Reeve.

"Let's play a game," Yuffie squirmed happily on the desk. "A drinking game!" Her eyes darted around the room looking for something until her eyes widened as she recalled something. Skillfully jumping off of the desk she all but sat in Reeve's lap as she began to lift up his shirt. His eyes widened in shock for a split second before a large smile found its way to his lips as his hands found their way to her hip. She jumped off of him in an instant. "Pervert," she scoffed knowing full well what he was thinking. She mentally chuckled as she went back over to the desk with Reeve's gun in hand.

Pulling his shirt down over his hip holster he asked trying to hide his blotchy face. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Let's play Russian roulette!"

She didn't see his hand swipe the gun from her hand but it was no longer in her hand. "Ha." Reeve barked dryly. "I hope to live to get wasted another day and I really don't want to explain to Godo that his own daughter died while playing a game."

Frowning and thinking how much a wuss Reeve was she settled for a saner drinking game, though in her opinion, not nearly as fun. "Fine let's play I've Never...ever heard of it?" Reeve's raised eyebrow and slightly amused look told Yuffie he had indeed heard of the game that had originated in her home country.

Bringing her legs up Indian style on Reeve's large oak desk with her champagne sitting to her right, she challenged, "Okay you go first...and make it a good one Tuesti," she warned him. Sure this game wasn't nearly exhilarating as Russian roulette or several other risky games she could think of, but if the right questions were asked the game they were playing now could become _very_ interesting _very_ quickly.

Without a moment's thought he stated "I've never stolen cigarettes from Cid."

Narrowing her eyes hotly at him she asked, "What kinda question is that! It's so easy; it's not good at all." With that she took a gulp signifying she had indeed stolen cigarettes from Cid before.

"Just trying to establish a baseline, Princess," he teased with a smile.

"Whatever. Okay, my turn...AH! I've never had sex with a co-worker." Leave it to Yuffie to truly get the game started. She watched him intently for a moment, at one point thinking maybe she had wasted her turn until reluctantly Reeve brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. "Oh my gosh! Who!?" Yuffie squealed in interest as she peered at the man before her.

"That's not how the game works," Reeve wanted to cut this conversation short and move on "My turn...I've never-"

"Hold up!" Yuffie rudely interrupted. "No way am I letting this one go. It must have been with someone I know that's why you don't want to say." Pondering for a moment she asked skeptically "Elena?"

"Yuffie-"

"No. Not Elena. Hm...Shalua?" She didn't think this one was too farfetched, in fact she found it very likely. The unchanged look on Reeve's face told her she was wrong. Mentally marking off possibilities in her mind she jokingly asked "Scarlet?" Only to have Reeve choke on his drink. The shocked expression she donned only lasted for a moment until it was replaced by a wicked smile, "So you had a reason to hate her guts, teehee." This was too good an opportunity to let slip out of her grasp. "So what happened with that? It must have been some time ago. You act like you hate her now. She break your heart Reevie-poo?" she asked him in a baby-like voice.

"It's my turn Yuffie," he thought he should remind the young woman that they were playing a game not snooping into his past.

She acted as if she didn't hear him. "Poor Reeve. He could have gotten married and had little blond headed evil babies with Señorita Psycho Bitch. Ah the opportunities lost!" she lamented sarcastically.

Smirking at Yuffie he asked seriously, "Are you jealous?" his grin only widened as Yuffie gave him a look of surprise before scoffing in disgust.

"Jealous of what?"

"That she got to touch me and you don't?"

Trying to hide the fierce blush that was blazing across her cheeks, Yuffie shook her head irritably. "Whatever Reeve. It's like, um your turn now so stop wasting time!"

Beaming at the effect he had on her he fiddled with his beard as he contemplated what to ask the ninja now. There was no use in wasting his turn with questions he already knew the answers to. For one he knew Yuffie was a virgin, something she had never personally told him but something he along with the rest of Avalanche knew. Still there had to be some interesting questions he could ask. "Have you ever made out with another woman?"

Yuffie's barking laughter shot down his hopes. "Hah. You would have liked to have seen me drink to that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much so."

Some time passed and Reeve had become even more intoxicated while Yuffie had also lost a grip on her sobriety. Though the two had gained some very incriminating information against one another, the alcohol had ensured neither would remember much.

"I can't believe you did that!" Yuffie giggled drunkenly. She was now sprawled out on the floor, empty champagne bottled surrounded her. "That's so weird. Heh...you're weird Reeve." she slurred his name awkwardly and blinked unevenly.

Suppressing the need to giggle along with her Reeve responded, "I told you that was a long time ago when I did that. I was young and dumb," he attempted to retrieve more liquid from his empty bottle and couldn't figure out why none hit his tongue. As he stared at the empty bottle with a bewildered look Yuffie snickered,

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. Like two months ago," she fell into a drunken laugh riot finding what she said unbelievably funny. Her horse like laughter was only stopped when she hiccupped, successfully sending Reeve into his own drunken bout of laughter.

Neither heard the door open nor did they hear the WRO Solider explain as casually as he could, given what he was seeing, that they had landed at the city of Balenge.

No one knew what to think when they viewed their President stumbling through the halls of the aircraft. Every once in a while he would stop to lean sloppily against the wall, holding his head and laughing uncontrollably with his number one spy doing the exact same thing.

Nearly at the exit a gigging Yuffie ungracefully fell over her shoelace and landed on her face. Reeve who was too slow to walk around the stretched out cackling woman and trip over her landing on top of her. The two laughed, not bothering to move even though they were in plain view of inhabitants of Balenge who stood outside of the airplane exit looking in curiously. As the displeased WRO members gathered around them to begin to help them get to their feet, Yuffie snickered,"Hehe...Reeve."

"Yes?"

"Teehee...I got to touch you." As the WRO members heaved drunken Reeve to his feet they vaguely noticed the man blushing as he not-so-discreetly zipped up his pants.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, lol. I have problems :P _

_Leo_


	24. Jealousy

_Newest chapter, sorry it took so long. Oh and sorry to Bones! I forgot to thank you for beta reading my other story so I'll give double thanks to Don'tCallMeBones for beta reading for me!_

* * *

**Jealousy**

He never was a fan of weapons. Why settle things with violence when you could always use words? Still he had to admit there were times when words wouldn't suffice. The situation unfolding before his eyes would require violence. Unfortunately for the person who had garnered his anger, he had become somewhat of a sharp shot. Honestly he owed all his improvements to Elena, who had taken it upon herself to teach the President how to properly use a firearm. Elena had helped him perfect his shooting skills.

Yuffie helped him perfect other skills; he couldn't help but think as he watched Yuffie through the reflection on his gun. She turned his way and he quickly re-holstered the gun he was using to discreetly watch the ninja standing on the opposite side of the bustling bar. Today was the fifth anniversary of the end of the Jenova War and all of Midgar seemed determined to celebrate by drinking themselves into a stupor. Tifa's bar was naturally the top pick of what seemed like the entire city.

Reeve had successfully claimed a booth to himself by placing some large text books in the empty seat and glaring at anyone who even thought of coming to sit by him. It wasn't that Reeve was antisocial; far from it in fact. But his purpose wasn't to socialize with random strangers; his purpose was to be near _her_.

She boldly pushed her way through the rowdy crowd and made her way over to where Reeve sat. She moved a science textbook out of the way and took a seat across from him. "Hello Reeve," she flashed him a sweet smile. A smile that would momentarily fool one into thinking that she really was a dainty little Princess rather than the tough-as-nails wayward heiress that she truly was.

"Hello Yuffie," he returned warmly. Casting a quick glance to where she had stood only moments ago, he asked casually, "So...who is your friend?"

The ninja looked over across the room to where a very attractive young man stood. His features told Reeve he was at least part Wutaiian The man – or as Reeve considered him, boy – stood there waiting patiently with two glasses of beer in his hand. His and Yuffie's.

Facing Reeve with a large smile, she simply stated, "A friend."

"How come I've never meant him?" The whole time he had been watching the two, Reeve had been boiling inside but held on to his senses and kept his jealousy in check. However there was something about the way Yuffie smiled calmly and state 'a friend' that successfully sparked Reeve's jealousy.

Easily sensing his jealousy, Yuffie tilted her head to the side and asked innocently, "Are you jealous?" Her eyes shined with a mischievous light as she watched and gauged Reeve's reaction.

Hot under the collar, Reeve took a deep relaxing breath and croaked out a not so convincing, "No," which garnished a large frown from Yuffie.

"Oh..." she trailed off in what seemed to be disappointment though Reeve was too busy looking out the window trying to mentally remove himself from this situation before he pulled out his gun and shot a certain young Wutaiian man.

She sat there for a moment in silence. With a loud sigh Yuffie rose from the booth and made her way back over to her companion. Though Reeve had refused to look at her while she sat before him, his eyes quickly trained themselves onto her when she rejoined the strange man. He wasn't even trying to hide his prying eyes this time and he didn't even look away when gray eyes met possessive brown ones.

Reeve saw hesitation flash on Yuffie's face for a split second before it was concealed by a fake grin towards the unknown man. He smiled back at her in a toothy grin that made Reeve wonder how many of the man's teeth he could knock out.

All those thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Reeve witnessed Yuffie lean in and give the man a chaste kiss on the lips. He was horrified. It was a simple kiss but it sent Reeve's temperature through the roof. And as the man slowly placed his hands on Yuffie's hips, he was sure steam was coming out of his ears.

Rising hotly from his seat he barged through the crowd, unconcerned about whom he pushed or bumped into. His eyes never left the kissing couple.

Feeling familiar hands grip her from behind, Yuffie smiled into the ending kiss as Reeve pulled her away from the man. She didn't struggle or even protest as he keep his hands on her hips and towered over her protectively glaring at the Wutaiian. "I'll give you two seconds to get the hell out of here." Yuffie assumed that Reeve's eyes were promising a slow death due to the speed with which her companion booked it out of there.

Leaning against his strong chest, she asked, "Reeve?"

Blinking away the unbridled rage he had felt only a second before, he started down at the top of Yuffie's head. "Yes? What?"

"You messed up my date," she said simply. Reeve said nothing. "That's not fair."

"You shouldn't be going on dates," he found himself saying without thinking. She felt him wince once he realized what he said.

"Why not?" she asked and spun around to face him, a small smile on her face as she teetered back and forth on the balls of her feet impatiently.

"Because," he started, intensely gazing into her eyes. "You're not single." With that, he bent down and captured her lips with his own.

Half way across the room with here hands tied in business, Tifa found the time to stop and watch the couple kiss. She smiled and giggled as she turned back to her work. She told Yuffie their devious, well thought-out plan would work.

* * *

_Thanks and please review!_

_Leo_


	25. Skin

_This came out in a rabble after my buddies went to the beach and I couldn't go :( _

_Thanks to my beta reader **Don'tCallMeBones**, like always._

_Now on to the horrid story :P _

* * *

**Skin**

The sight of so much of Reeve's skin was rare enough that she'd done a double take at the sight of it. On the group's vacations she was used to seeing Spikey, Barret and even Cid donning swimwear. Hell once she even had the unfortunate fate of seeing Cloud in a blue Speedo. But seeing Reeve in plain dark blue swim trunks was something entirely new. Normally he couldn't be bothered to pry himself away from work long enough to go with them on their yearly vacation, but, for reasons unknown to Yuffie, he'd managed it this year. Even more perplexing was her inability to keep her eyes off the broad expanse of naked flesh.

As she sunbathed with Tifa, she couldn't help but ask, "...Teef...uh...did you see Reeve?"

"Yes." The older woman adjusted her glasses and stretched in her beach chair. "Why?"

"Er...no reason..." Yuffie settled back down only to rise up in her chair once more. "Weren't you surprised?" she peered down at the shaded tanning woman.

"Surprised?" the older woman queried, "About what?"

"Ya know...Reeve."

Removing her glasses and placing a protective hand over her amber eyes, she asked slightly irritated, "What are you talking about?"

If she hadn't known just how close the guys where she would have yelled, "Reeve!" Tifa stared at her blankly. She knew she would smack herself for this later after getting teased by Tifa for such an absurd thought, "Reeve...he's kinda, well, buff."

She closed her eyes and waited for the laughter and the 'Oh my god Yuffie you think Reeve is buff!?' jokes but when none came she bravely peered down at Tifa through one eye.

"Yeah, he is," Tifa agreed as if it were nothing and placed her shades back on.

"Wait, wait...you don't sound surprised?" Yuffie questioned suspiciously.

Shrugging the black haired beauty simple said "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Is this some sort of interrogation Yuffie?" For the second time she removed her glasses.

"No it's not. I just want to know why you don't seem surprised that nerdy old Reeve is...well kinda built."

"Just because Reeve is nerd doesn't mean he doesn't take care of himself. His personality has nothing to do with it..."

"Yah but I mean..."

"Gee Yuffie why are you so hung up on Reeve?"

Any further comments or questions regarding Reeve died on Yuffie's lips. She certainly didn't want to seem 'hung up' on Reeve. "I'm not." She nestled herself back in her comfy beach chair and for the final time Tifa put on her shades.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Tifa blissfully enjoying the warm sun and Yuffie squirming uncomfortably. "He's a handsome guy too," Tifa added out of nowhere before returning to the silence.

Both she and Tifa had agreed Reeve did a good job working out. Who knew that hidden under that stuffy blue coat was a surprisingly well shaped chest? Yuffie certainly didn't. It was probably why she found herself sitting in her beach chair watching him intently as he played in water ball with Denzel.

He was well built, sure, but handsome? Handsome and Reeve weren't words she'd ever connected before. With Vincent, yes, with Cloud, surprisingly yes but not with her boss. She looked over to where Tifa was sitting sound asleep in Cloud's lap. Any other day and Yuffie would have gagged at her friend but this day she simply brushed the lovey dovey sight off and returned her gaze to Reeve. He certainly wasn't ugly...but handsome?

Soon a tired Denzel exited the warm water to join Marlene who was building a sand castle just beyond the reach of the ocean's waves. Cid and a heavily pregnant Shera walked over to them. "Come into the water with us dear," the rounded Shera smiled as she passed Yuffie's chair. Yuffie gave her a gentle smile and shook her head. She wasn't up for swimming; not today anyway.

So why was she now treading across the coarse beach sand and stepping into the water? Better yet, why did she find herself swimming over to Reeve who was having a conversation with Barret?

"You told me the water wouldn't fuck up my gunarm Tuesti!" Barret yelled as he tried to unjam his gun and unwittingly pointed it directly towards Yuffie who immediately ducked below water.

"I didn't think it would," Reeve puzzled as he tried to examine the arm the man was moving around hotly. With an exasperated sigh he said, "I promise Barret, the first thing I'll do when we get home is find out what's wrong."

Giving his gunarm a sympathetic look and Reeve an angered one he mumbled "Ya better," before heading towards shore.

Happy not to have been torn limb from limb by the angry man, Reeve instinctively jumped into defense mode as he felt a hand on his back. In a swift move Elena had taught him he grabbed the person tightly by the wrist and twirled them around to face him, the maneuver proving slightly more difficult in the water.

"Yuffie..." He let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," he explained, obviously embarrassed.

"Ah it's okay. I would have done the same thing...well not the exact same thing...I would have used my shuriken," she giggled nervously, something Reeve either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"I didn't know could swim," Reeve commented as he began to back stroke father out to sea, giving Yuffie an amazing view of his muscles in action. Shaking herself out of her enchanted daze, she began to swim after him.

"Of course I do. I am born of Leviathan after all!" she told him proudly but was unable to stop the water from entering her nose causing her to let out several undignified gags.

"Ah yes...how could I forget? Great mighty child of the water god, you swim like a fish!" Reeve teased as he continued to out swim her. He noticed Cid eye him curiously out of the corner of his eye. He flashed the man a smile before turning his attention back to Yuffie who seemed to be having more and more trouble the deeper they went.

"While I do love showing you up," he commented, stopping to tread water. "I have no intention of being responsible for your death, at least not now."

"Please...I could swim forever!" she defended herself, ignoring the fact that she was having trouble staying above water. With a chuckle Reeve swam past her on his way back to shore. For a split second, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She tentatively reached out her hand only to retract it hastily. Could she get away with it? she wondered to herself. After all, Reeve had seen the struggle she was having so why would he mind?

Without giving the decision a second chance she latched on to Reeve, grabbing his strong arm edging closer to him. He stopped briefly too look down at her. She blushed slightly before adding, "I'm not a good swimmer. Will you take me back?" True she wasn't the greatest swimmer in the world but she could undoubtedly make her way back by herself...but he didn't need to know that. This way she got a free ride back to shore and she got to hold on to the muscular Reeve; it was a win-win situation. By the time the two reached shore, Yuffie was incredibly glad they were the only two left. She was sure after spending so much time close to Reeve and feeling his muscles flex there was a crimson blush stained on her face.

She quickly ran and got her towel and began to dry off her face hoping she could rub off the blush. As she felt her cheeks cool she thought back to a comment Reeve had made earlier. "Reeve?" she asked the man who was gathering his things that lay thrown about on the beach no doubt by Marlene and Denzel.

"Yes?" he asked as he continued to collect his things.

"What did you mean when you said you had no intention of being responsible for my death just now?"

He stopped his collecting for a moment to look up and smile at her, "I always expected that I'd kill you in bed." Yuffie's mouth almost dropped open as her mind began to race to the gutter. "Because I've heard killing a person in their sleep is the lowest way to die," he added not noticing the stunned woman coming slowly back down to Gaia. Gathering the last of his things, he pointed a shoe at Yuffie seriously, "Remember that next time you try to steal materia from me or I'll send Cait Sith to kill you by pillow."

As he headed back to the resort, Yuffie was left with a small smile on her face as she watched the man disappear. Tifa was right; he _was_ handsome.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading my crappy little story! Now will you please review??  
_

_Leo_


	26. Let It Be

_I've been wanting to write something similar to this for some time but I had to honestly say this didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to. A big disappointed but o well I suppose it will do. _

_Thankies to my beta reader **Don'tCallMeBones**!_

* * *

**Let It Be**

"She's so beautiful."

"Yes, well she gets her looks from her mother."

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh. Looking at the three-year old girl dressed in the simple blue winter dress she only saw Reeve. Her bright brown eyes sparkled with the same light that shined in her father's as she giggled joyously and continued her play with the other children. Her long brown hair was curled in tight little pigtails that danced around her soft round cheeks as she ran after the other children, long ago discarding her dress shoes for the freedom of bare feet.

"Well, if you ask me she looks more like you," Yuffie giggled at Reeve's puzzled look. "Well not _just_ like you; she's obviously much cuter but she looks like you if you were a three year old girl."

Looking fondly over his shoulder at the frolicking child, he said, "Maybe, though I'm pretty sure I'd be wearing a pink dress." He hadn't changed.

Letting out an amused snort she took a sip of the eggnog Tifa had prepared earlier that day. Honestly Yuffie hated the stuff but seeing as how it was the only alcoholic beverage available there, she'd force it down. She needed something to dull reality even if it tasted horrendous. She absently recalled Reeve saying once that he hated the stuff as well and yet there he was, a full glass in his hand.

"How has life been?" Reeve's silky voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Great." Short. Quick. Lie.

For a split second a frown appeared on his face only at the next to be covered with a fake smile; a sickeningly fake one. "Well that's wonderful." He lied through his teeth. She knew it, and he knew that she knew it, but what was the point of ending this charade now? After all they had been playing it for so long.

And then truth slipped through his lips. With honest eyes he said, "I've been thinking about you a lot."

Not daring to meet his intense gaze, she looked down at her feet and cleared her throat awkwardly. She wondered if she should retreat to the parlor where Tifa and the others were talking or if she should find refuge amongst the small group of children playing in the lounge. Anywhere to get away from him because the longer she stayed the greater the ache in her heart.

Leaning up against the wall she managed to squeak out in an even voice, "I've thought about you too."

A moment passed in silence. "I would come and see you, you know." He assured her before taking another swift gulp of eggnog. "But your father..."

"My father," she told him, "Is no longer your enemy. You were only his enemy when you were in the way." She gave him a bitter smile, "You're not anymore."

"Yuffie, your father threatened my life if I didn't leave you alone." He edged closer to her, too close; closer than they had been in years. "Not only that but who knows what he would have done to _you_ if, if, we had continued," his voice was barely above a whisper and now his free hand gripped her arm tightly, squeezing every now and then as if to stress his point. "I didn't want to."

She knew he was sincere but still a rarely lit anger in her blazed. "And yet you did," she reminded him, almost certain tears were beginning to flow from her hurt gray eyes at any moment.

Reeve let out an harsh laugh. "You did too and first I might add." He glanced over towards the playing children, his eyes resting on one nine year old black haired boy. "Looks like you are doing well for yourself."

A part of her wanted to laugh in his face and tell him just how wrong he was. To tell him what she'd kept hidden for so long but that part of her was quickly silenced as tall blond woman began to walk towards them.

Instinctively Reeve backed away from Yuffie just as the woman came up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "Hello Yuffie," the blue eyed woman beamed. Even Yuffie had to admit she looked stunning in that red dress with her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hi Celes," she greeted as cheerfully as she could. She could still feel Reeve's intense stare on her even as he held the arm of another woman.

"It's nice seeing you again dear," Celes cooed in a milk and honey voice as she gave Yuffie a small one armed hug. "It's been so long," she commented as she pulled away, noticing slight wrinkles beginning to appear on the ninja's face. Though she was barely thirty five the blond contended that being the Emperess to an entire Nation could be a lot of stress on a person and was rather surprised she was even able to attend the small holiday get together.

Utterly oblivious to the awkward air between her husband and the younger woman, Celes continued to ramble telling Yuffie all the adorable things that their daughter had done over the past three years. "Reeve is a wonderful father."

For the first time since she had joined the pair, Reeve acknowledged Celes with a genuine smile. It was something Yuffie hadn't seen in ages. He always used to tell her he wanted to be a father.

The talk of children and Reeve's fatherhood only served to make her more emotional. As she listened to Celes, she had to forcibly fight down sobs. Though the blond didn't notice, Reeve certainly did. As Yuffie grappled with her inner turmoil she was nearly certain Reeve was about to unclasp his hand from Celes and comfort her like old times.

"I have to go now," she croaked out before she whisked past the Tuestis.

"Mommy?" The young future emperor couldn't understand why he's mother seemed so down on their journey home. Walking across the smoothly flying Private Wutaian aircraft he took a seat beside his mother and rested his head on her arm.

Only her son could make her smile when she felt this down, this depressed, this worthless. "What baby?" She played with his ebony locks.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm, I'm sure."

"Oh okay." He replied in a chipper voice not needing any more proof other than that. As he pulled out a matchbox car from his pocket and began to race down the seat a thought came to mind. "Mom?"

Sighing despite herself, "What?"

"Who was that man? That man you were talking to so long at the party?" He speculated, "Is he one of daddy's friends or something?"

"No." She took the toy car away from him. "Your father doesn't even know him."

"Oh...well who was he then?"

Fiddling with his toy she gathered the right words before she answered her son carefully. "He was my friend. A long time ago. But those days are over now," she noted sourly. "He's married. He has a wife and a daughter."

"So?" The seven year old queried. "Why can't you still be friends? You have daddy and me."

Yuffie gave her son a small smile before lovingly rubbing his cheek. "Sometimes it's better to let these things be."

Yuffie would stay with her husband and continue to raise her son. Reeve would stay with his wife and continue to raise his daughter. When the two former lovers would meet again, they'd pretend. Pretend nothing was ever there. They'd keep the secret share by themselves and Godo Kisaragi. To the world, their relationship had never existed

And in the end, no one would be the wiser; no one would know that Yuffie's son was Reeve's. Not even Reeve himself. She'd just let it be.

* * *

_That's it. Hope you liked...even remotely. And thanks for my reviewers and favoriters! _

_Leo_


End file.
